Clumsy Kind of Love
by moonseeker0609
Summary: Summary: After the battle, Neville looks for the one thing in life he is missing now, love. But, what will happen when Neville's long time crush, has a boyfriend... How will Neville win the love of his life, Hannah Abbott? Neville/Hannah ship :D
1. Chapter 1

**JKR just said in passing that Neville married Hannah Abbott the Hufflepuff, everyone knew very little about. So I decided to give Neville his time in the lime light, his love story :). And...sorry if it's a little rough. This is my first fanfiction ;).**

**Summary: After the battle, Neville looks for the one thing in life he is missing now, love. But, what will happen when Neville's long time crush, has a boyfriend... How will Neville win the love of his life, Hannah Abbott? Neville/Hannah ship :D**

The Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 1

"Mam!" Neville snapped, as his grandmother once again was muttering about the lack of medical service, Neville had received when he had entered the makeshift infirmary. His head throbbed, he felt numb, and languid, as his heart took a slow almost painstaking pace, and pounded against his chest to remind him that he was alive. He breathed slowly, drawing in as much air as his lungs could hold before releasing the air. His grandmother just tapped her finger and looked away, but he could tell she was still less than pleased at the fact he hadn't been looked at yet. What she didn't know was that Neville had already told the mediwitches to leave him alone until the more seriously wounded were tended to first.

He didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy that the war was over, that he had finally made his mam proud, that he helped Harry defeat the darkest wizard of all time, and yet, he felt immense sorrow, a sorrow he couldn't explain, as he looked past his mam and stared at a Hufflepuff a few rows down holding the hand of a wounded student, and studiously staring at his face, her eyes roaming the boy's unconscious features. _I'll never get the girl, I'll always be clumsy and stuttering Neville Longbottom_, he thought to himself as he stared at the girl whom he had a crush on since second year, when he accidently bumped into her on his way to Herbology.

Neville had no idea what it was about Hannah Abbott that made her so…so…perfect. Was it her blond wavy hair, that was always up away from her face, it had started out as pigtails in the beginning years of Hogwarts but soon became a pony tail in recent ones? Was it her crystal blue eyes, that he could get lost in, and usually forgot his own name when she looked at him? Or was it the fact that…that she was the only person who had ever been kind to him, never made fun of him, never teased him, in fact she seemed to defend him, and that made him wonder why a girl who was so much braver than he, ended up in Hufflepuff.

Hannah Abbott was so impossibly perfect, that his heart sped up just thinking about brushing away the tears that streamed down her face at that moment, while she stared down at her boyfriend, Donovan Blake. Neville sighed, _Comfort her! Longbottom! You killed Nagini! Helped Harry Potter take down the most evil wizard of all time! You can do this!_ A voice inside his head encouraged, he took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He stood.

"Mam...I'll be back," he murmured and walked through the aisles of wounded over to Hannah Abbott where she  
>sat. She didn't even hear his approach with how intent she was with staring at her boyfriends face.<p>

"Hannah?" Neville said softly, as his voice cracked in nervousness. He was sure he was a ghastly sight, with the burns around his forehead, the dried blood on his cheek, the grime, sweat and blood stained clothing probably didn't help, and the fact that still gripped in his right hand was the sword of Gryffindor, with Nagini's blood encrusted upon the blade, was adding to the whole image. Hannah jumped up startled and looked over at the Gryffindor before her. She took in his appearance and was surprised that she wasn't intimidated. This was Neville, sweet, kind, loving Neville. The Neville who led the rebellion, who took the unforgivable curses with grace and always put others before himself, he was the Neville that held her as she cried when news of her mother's death reached her.

"N-Neville?" she murmured softly and looked into his doe-like brown eyes, that seemed to melt her insides and swirl like hot chocolate. Neville broke the eye contact as he looked down and absent-mindedly scratched the side of his arm.

"A-Are you ok?" he asked gently, a blush creeping up his neck and settling on his cheeks.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, and wiped at the trails of salty tears on her cheeks, "Are you? Shouldn't you see a mediwitch, Neville?" she countered and took in the many cuts, and purpling bruises, especially the burns on his head that he wore like a sick crown.

"They have more important people to tend to, ones who are worse off then little ol' me," he whispered softly and looked down the aisle of the injured and clenched the hilt of the sword of Gryffindor.

"Neville," Hannah sighed. _Does he not know how amazing he is_ she thought softly. "You just stood up to V-V-V, Oh Merlin! You-know-who, I think that gives you a bit of a line jump," she responded and rolled her eyes playfully. She seemed to forget that she was sitting next to her unconscious boyfriend, as she gave Neville a soft teasing smile that made the already present butterflies in his stomach, increase their fluttering.

Then there was a groan heard from the bed and Donovan squeezed Hannah's hand gently.

"Hannah…," Donovan moaned as his eyes which had just opened focus on Hannah.

"Donovan!" Hannah squealed and then proceeded to pepper Donovan's face with light kisses.

Neville looked away and stared with a blank gaze upon the wounded. He slowly backed away as his heart did a painful lurch.

"Bye, Hannah," Neville whispered but it was left unheard as he walked back to his mam. A new kind of hurt enveloped Neville as Hannah's peals of laughter and Donovan's soft chuckles reached his ears. The wound that couldn't be healed with a potion or a spell, the pain of a broken-heart is what ailed Neville now.

He returned to his cot and looked at his mam for a moment before lying down. The soft sounds of his grandmother's mutterings and murmurs, along with the laughter and squeals of glee that could be heard of the Hufflepuff couple, drowned out any of the throbbing he could feel, and the pain in his limbs. Neville closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep trying to ignore the sorrow as he dreamt of a certain honey blonde Hufflepuff peppering light kisses on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter is a little shorter and very little Neville/Hannah action :P Anyways, hope you like it :D**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 2

"Ungghhhh," groaned Neville, as his eyes fluttered open and light pierced his still groggy mind. His head felt like it had been split open from the sudden rush of light.

"Neville?" his mam, said and looked at him, her face remained stoic indifference, but he could see the concern plainly written in her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" he whispered softly as he wearily sat up, that's when he felt something in his hand, he glanced at it, and realized that the sword of Gryffindor was still in his grip. _I'll do something about that later,_ he thought quietly to himself.

"You've been asleep for about two hours," his mam replied coolly, and looked her grandson up and down critically. "A young girl came by to check on you, said you were friends," she added softly and gave her grandson a knowing look, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as the corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"Who!" Neville said and sat up quickly, a look of hope in his eyes, his pains forgotten.

"A Hannah Abbott, I believe," she said and raised an eyebrow, "is this young lady someone special to you, Neville?"

"Errm…..She's seeing someone else, mam," he whispered softly, his previous elation at hearing that Hannah had come to check on him was long gone, as he realized she was probably doing it as a courtesy, since he visited her earlier.

"Ahhh, there was a young man that walked up to her once she left us here, now that I do recall," his grandmother replied and tsked softly as a mediwitch walked up to them.

"Mr. Longbottom, I do so believe it is your turn now," the witch said and placed a hand on her hip, almost begging him to try and contradict her.

"B-But, t-there are others worse off," he countered looking around at all the injured.

"That have been taken care of, Mr. Longbottom, now you are the next logical one on the list, you will be treated now," she said and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Neville a stern but caring glare.

"Fine," he whispered gently and allowed the mediwitch to tend to his wounds. There were the slight murmuring of spells, ones he heard often were _Episkey_ and _Tergeo_, and he could feel the slight sting of creams applied to some of the wounds. She handed him a few potions.

"Drink up! This is Blood-Plenisher, it helps you regenerate the blood you lost quickly, and this one is for headaches," she explained as she watched Neville down the two potions quickly. Neville's face scrunched up at the foul taste of the potions.

"Can I leave now?" he asked softly and looked at her gently.

"Of course," she said as she left his cot to go tend to another of the wounded.

"Mam…I'm going to go find Ha…the others," Neville said and stood up, he walked out of the infirmary, looking for the others. He ran into Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter who were in deep conversation on a bench in the hallway. Ginny was crying softly as Harry whispered words into her ear, his own eyes glistening with tears. Neville sighed, he wanted some answers, but now was not the time, he would get them later.

"Hello, Neville," came a dreamy voice behind him.

"Luna!" Neville said and turned around quickly and pulled her into a bear hug. "You're alright! Bloody-hell, I was so worried when you went missing!"

"Neville, I believe that is the first time I have heard you swear," she said in her brutally honest way.

"Luna…You know how I feel about you right," Neville said and looked into Luna's eyes as he let go of her. Her wispy blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and the radish earrings he had come to commonly associate her appearance with were still in her ears, those sunglasses were perched on the top of her head.

"Yes, Neville, I love you like a brother too," she said and gave him her traditional faraway look.

Neville sighed and hugged her again, "I couldn't have done any of what we did last year without you, Luna," he whispered softly and gave her a timid smile.

"Don't be modest Neville, most of it was you, I just merely followed," she said honestly and then stepped around him, "Hannah is in the Great Hall with her family and her boyfriend, Neville you shouldn't be afraid, become her friend, you are a great friend to have," Luna added over her shoulder as she half walked half skipped away.

"Bugger," he whispered softly and shook his head, he should of known Luna would know of his feelings for Hannah, Luna sees everything. And he shouldn't have been half as shocked as he was when she called him out on it; it was just a very Luna thing to do, to be brutally honest.

Neville walked towards the Great Hall and scanned the crowd for Hannah, to tell her that he was fine. Although now that he thought about it, maybe he should just leave her alone, this was a time to be with your family, and your loved ones, and Neville didn't seem to think he belonged in either of those categories.


	3. Chapter 3

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 3

Hannah sat tears streaming down her face as she was reminded of her deceased class mates, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones, two of her best friends. Donovan rubbed her back consolingly, but it was easy to tell his mind wasn't on her, and he was already wishing he could leave. Hannah knew that Donovan wasn't the comforting kind, sure he was a Hufflepuff, but he was more about equality than caring, he believed in fairness and truth, even if it caused deep discomfort. But, at least he could of focused a little more on his crying girlfriend, whom lost her two best friends and her mother to this war. She sighed, _Neville would be comforting me in that clumsy way of his,_ and she thought quietly, _where the bloody-hell did that come from?_ She added after her sudden outburst of thought, she had a wonderful boyfriend, who was injured in this war and yet, she was already thinking of him compared to Neville. She hadn't even ever thought of Neville that way. She shook her head, and realized that Donovan probably wanted to go home, he hadn't lost anyone in the battle, hell he barely even fought in it, and he was running away from the fight when he was hit with the curse.

"Donovan you can leave," she whispered softly and looked at him.

"Hannah…if you want me to stay," he replied and returned her gaze.

"Donovan, you want to leave, so leave," she countered coolly and rested her head on the table in front of her.

"Ok," he said and kissed her head tenderly before leaving.

_I can't believe he left,_ she thought quietly and watched his back as he walked out of the Great Hall. The salty tears fell more readily now that she was alone. She sighed and pressed her forehead to the cool wood of the Hufflepuff table. Her father was somewhere helping rebuild the castle with Headmistress McGonagall; she was glad that her father had found a way to help, to release all that grief and anger he had been carrying around. She heard footsteps, but she didn't look up to see who it was walking towards her.

"Hey," Neville whispered softly as he sat down next to Hannah. He set the sword of Gryffindor on the table in front of him, blade away from Hannah.

Hannah turned her head to see Neville looking at the hilt of the sword, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Are you ok?" she asked gently her voice raspy due to her crying.

"I'm fine," he replied and his soft brown eyes met her cool blue ones. No words could come to Hannah, which was new for the Hufflepuff, she could always think of something to say. She just continued to melt into his concerned gaze. _Neville's changed,_ she told herself, as she inspected him. Hannah could see the slight stubble growing on his now defined jaw, he had lost a lot of the baby fat that had clung to his cheeks and body, he was now leaner and taller, _and hotter,_ she added thoughtlessly and blushed. Her fingers began to tingle, and she found a deep desire to reach out and touch the scruffy five-o-clock shadow well up inside her. Hannah broke the stare and looked forward, her blush deepening. She didn't know what to say to break the awkward tension and silence that had developed in the air around them.

"H-Hannah, Are y-y-you h-hungry?" Neville asked nervously and wiped one of his sweaty palms on the fabric of his trousers.

Hannah nodded jerkily and stared down at her hands.

"I'll b-be b-b-back," he replied and stood the sword still in his grip as he departed to find food.

Hannah hadn't even realized she was hungry until Neville had asked, and silently thanked him for being so thoughtful. She didn't know when but, Neville had grown, he was still adorably clumsy and stuttered a lot, but the more she thought about him, the more she found she liked being around him, liked him. Hannah sighed and put her face into her hands, _Do I like Neville?_ She asked herself.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching the exchange.

**dun DUN DUNNNNNNN! Who could possibly be watching Neville and Hannah.**

** Sorry about the cliffhanger but, I was just itching to put one in lol XD Thanx for the review ceville143.**

**I'll try and keep new chapters coming up every few days. And yes I realize my chapters are getting shorter and shorter...But I'm trying to end each chapter after a scene takes place...if that makes any sense at all . lol **

**Oh and By the way I forgot a disclaimer in my first chapter, so I'll put it here and just realize that this is for the whole story...my baddddddd :P**

**The Harry Potter Universe solely belongs to JK Rowling, the only ting that belongs to me is the Hufflepuff, Donovan . As much as I wish Harry Potter was mine, *sighs* alas he is not.**

**Anyways, keep reading and reviews are always nice :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 4

Neville walked off in search of food, _what food does Hannah even like, I should have asked her,_ he scolded himself and shook his head sighing. He'd look like a total doofus if he went back and asked her now, he'd just get a little bit of everything, he nodded his head to himself, _yea that's what I'll do,_ he added, and walked away to the kitchens. Once there, he walked into the small kitchen, and was amazed at the sheer number of house elves there were, pitter-pattering away, and his stomach grumbled at the aroma the food was giving off. He sighed.

One house elf, noticed him, and the sword and immediately started clapping, soon all of the house elves were clapping and whistling.

"How may we help you sir," said a small house elf, as he walked up to Neville wringing his hands, and putting his ears back, as flat to his head as he could. "I am Thimble," he added gently.

"Umm…Hi, I'm Neville," Neville said and held out his hand to the house elf to shake and gave him a soft nervous smile. He eyed the house elf shyly, and noticed that he was a pale grey color with large amber eyes. The elf wore a smock, that looked a lot like a canvas bag used to hold potatoes, it also had a small wisp of white hair on his head and his finger s were long and knobby.

Thimble looked at the hand and then at Neville, awe written across his features, he took his hand and shook it cautiously, "I know who you are, sir," Thimble replied and then his eyes went wider as he realized that he just contradicted the one who stood up to Voldemort. "I-I m-mean t-that, b-because o-of h-how brave you were, s-sir," he added hurriedly.

"Aww...bollocks, anyone would of d-d-done that," Neville said and gave the house elf a timid smile. "D-Do you think I could get some food to t-take to the h-hall, I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience," he asked after releasing Thimble's hand.

Thimble nodded hurriedly, "No trouble, sir, none at all," and the house elves quickly began to gather what looked like a buffet meant to feed a giant, they gave it to him so fast that he didn't even know what was inside of it. Neville just nodded gruffly, and whispered, "Thanks," as he left the kitchens.

"No thank you, Great Neville Longbottom," Thimble said as Neville walked out. Neville blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm not great.'

Neville began the trek to the Great Hall with the small buffet in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hannah was to busy in her own mind trying to sort out her feelings for Neville, and what she should do about her feelings due to the fact that she had a boyfriend, to even notice the small group of fifth years walk up to her and sit down around her.<p>

"Hello," said a girl that sat down across from Hannah.

Hannah was shook out of her thoughts, and looked at the young girl in front of her, she was pretty, long flowing black hair and tan flawless skin, and her grey eyes were looking Hannah up and down critically.

"Hi," Hannah said and looked around her and noticed all the other girls around her, wondering when they had shown up.

"I'm Vivian Trevors," she said and intertwined her fingers on the table in front of Hannah.

"I'm Hannah Abbott," Hannah replied and looked at the girl slightly confused as to where this was going.

"I know," Vivian responded and huffed softly as if not impressed by the older girl. "I'm going to marry, Neville Longbottom," the girl added with such confidence and grace, that it made it seem that Neville had asked her to marry him, and it was the truth. But Hannah knew better than that.

"Really…how does he feel about that," Hannah asked and looked at the girls around her, they all seemed to be giving her the same critical and threatening look.

"He doesn't know yet, but he will. Neville's a hero, he belongs with someone who knows how to take care of his needs as a hero," Vivian said calmly, and giving Hannah a cold glare. "That's why, you should stay away from him," Vivian added threateningly, but the tone of voice she used made it seem like it was nothing.

"I think your getting the wrong idea about Neville and I," Hannah replied softly and looked down at her hands, she didn't know what this feeling was that was welling up inside of her, threatening to burst, but she did know one thing, was that she wished that what Vivian was thinking was true. And that scared her more than the suppressed feelings did.

"Oh no, I see the way he looks at you, and the way you looked at him earlier," Vivian stated with a mocking tone, that dripped with distaste.

"I have a boyfriend," Hannah added looking at Vivian in the eyes, and then it clicked.

She knew what this feeling was. She wanted to punch Vivian Trevors in that pretty little face. Hannah wasn't one for violence, not unless they threatened her loved ones, she never ever really wished harm on anyone but upon the death eaters they fought earlier. She could feel her hand clench into a fist, and her hand shook.

"But, what Neville and I choose to do, or spend our time with, is our business not yours, so I'd like it if you stopped threatening me, and left. It is your initiative to go after Neville romantically if you'd like to. Neville is my friend, and I will not stop spending time with him just because a little fifth year thinks she has some sort of claim over him," she continued angrily.

Vivian and Hannah began to have a stare down, their eyes both filled with hatred and rage towards the other. A silent war going on as an angry cloud of rage seemed to fill the air between them. Until…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I said in the last chapter that the disclaimer would be for the whole story...but that was until I made two new characters...Thimble (I 3 him, he's my adorable little wannabe Dobby XD) and Vivian Trevors (yes i got the idea of her last name from Neville's toad Trevor, I thought that would make her even more insane about the whole I WILL MARRY NEVILLE thing lol)<strong>

**So I do not own Harry Potter Universe...blah blah blah, I only own the characters Donovan, Vivian, and Thimble.**

**Well thumbs up if you like crazy angry Hannah! lol She was all sweet and then bam! Lol, well you know what to do XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 5

"Hey! I b-brought food!" Neville said as he approached Hannah and the fifth years. He looked up and saw the two girls having a stare down and found that he was kind of scared Hannah in that moment. But then again he was scared of both of the girls i that rage filled glare.

Vivian was the first to break the stare and looked at Neville, a flirtatious smile suddenly appearing on her face. She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Heyyyyy Neville," she said and continued to give him her best and brightest smile.

"Errrrmm h-hi," he replied and looked at Hannah, "I-I didn't know that some friends of yours were j-joining u-us. I-I can g-go get more food."

Hannah sighed, _how do I play this, _she asked herself quickly knowing she'd have to reply quickly if she wanted any chance of getting Vivian away from them. She smiled slyly and looked at Vivian.

"Vivian had just finished telling me she needed to go, that she had promised to go see her friend that was injured. Right, Vivian? You don't want to keep'em waiting," Hannah said as she gave Vivian a smug grin knowing she had put her in a very difficult decision. Vivian could either leave or give Neville, a firm believer in promise and friendship, a reason to think badly of her for ditching an INJURED friend.

Vivian fixed her menacing grey eyes on Hannah and gave her a very forced smile, "thanks for reminding me, Hannah." She turned back to Neville and batted her eyes at him, "she's right, I have to go see an injured friend, so I can't eat with you. But, Hannah was just telling me that a cute guy like you wasn't seeing anyone, maybe later we can go for a walkthrough the gardens and discuss the best way to fix them up...together."

"Sure, that w-would be n-nice," Neville replied nervously and blushed a faint pink. Hannah looked hard at the table willing away the tears welling up behind her eyes. _You have a boyfriend, why are you upset over the fact that Neville, a single guy, said yes to spending time with a girl, in a date-like atmosphere, _she reminded herself but that didn't make the feelings of sorrow and jealousy go away.

"Great, tomorrow then, 9 a.m.?" Vivian replied and had a smug grin on her lips this time as she took a side glance at Hannah and gave her a look of sheer victory.

"O-O-Ok," Neville replied and blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Okey dokey, see YOU tomorrow cutie," Vivian said and winked at Neville as she got up and sashayed away with her entourage.

Neville then proceeded to sit down across from Hannah and place the food on the table. He then proceeded to gather some of the food for himself and plop it onto a plate that had appeared in front of him. Neville ate for a few minutes before realizing Hannah hadn't picked up any food to eat.

"D-Do you not like t-this I c-can go get something e-else," he asked softy and looked down slightly embarrassed. _You can't do anything right, Longbottom,_ He told himself and signed softly.

Hannah looked up startled, "hmm? No this is great just...," she said and started to gather food and looked away.

"What? I-It's j-just what?" Neville asked softly, and looked down at his food.

"Neville," Hannah sighed and looked up at Neville. Neville looked up too, and into her crystal blue eyes, he could feel himself getting lost in them.

"Hmm?" Neville prodded and raised his eyebrows gently.

"I-It's just, she only likes you because…well, because you stood up to V-V-V, oh Merlin! Voldemort!" Hannah said and huffed slightly a look of exasperation on her face.

"S-So, a-a girl can only want to spend time with me because…because I stood up to Voldemort," he asked softly, he could feel his heart breaking again and looked down. Suddenly he felt angry, very angry.

"W-Well, just for your information, th-that's th-the f-first time a girl has taken in-interest in me, and it was kind of nice," Neville added slightly annoyed and standing up blushing.

"I should g-go, th-th-this loser is g-g-going to g-go do w-whatever it is that loser's like m-me d-do, probably run into a few things and what not. Maybe even go sit in a c-c-corner because I'm n-not h-handsome enough o-or c-cute enough f-for a g-girl to like me," he added and left taking an apple with him as he left.

Hannah just watched him go a look of shock on her face. "Oh Neville…that's not what I meant at all," she sighed, as her bottom lip began to tremble as she cried softly.

**Ok so heres my disclaimer, I know I said I wasn't going to do this for every chapter but...I'll do it for the chapters I have my own made characters in so...**

**I do not own Harry Potter (Although I would kidnap him if I could XD) JKR does, the original characters in this story I do own which are Vivian, Thimble, and Donovan.**

**So I think its really funny looking back at the actors from Harry Potter and realizing that the guy who played Neville...is now the hot one lol XD teeheehee **

**GO NEVILLE! XD**

**Props for angry Neville XD**

**You know what to do XP **

**Review!**

**Please XD**

**Or Bellatrix will come haunt you in your dreams!**

**(Wooo that kind of rhymes XD)**

***Neville laughs at me because I'm such a nerd .***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok to start off with, I agree with you ceville143, I reread the chapter and I made Neville stutter way to much . lol. **

***Neville gives me an irritated glare***

***I shrug* "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you a total blubbering buffoon!"**

**Anyways and I love the fangirl rant! EPIC! lol**

**And shout out to my BFFL (pronounced biffle XD) Desolute...nice on the more and more and more and more...I do have a life . kind of...sort of...well I just hung out with you today so that proves I have a life! Lolz**

**So...anyways on with the story! XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 6

Neville walked out of the Great Hall, and felt his heart crack open. It had already been aching, but only when reality set back in with the fact that Hannah was dating someone else. Spending time with Hannah had been blissful, euphoric, but what she said just brought him back to reality…again. Hannah didn't think he's good enough, good enough to even have a girl be interested in him which in turn leads to the fact, again, that Hannah Abbott will never…ever feel the same way.

Neville sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and rushed outside to clear his head. As he walked he saw George Weasley, sitting in a dark corner holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hey," Neville said softly and stopped in front of the drunken George Weasley. He was in the robes he wore during the battle, and covered in dirt, grime, firewhiskey, and sweat.

"Heeyyyyyyy, NNNeeevvvillleeee," George slurred and took a deep swig of the firewhiskey.

"What are you doing, George," Neville sighed softly and sat down next to George, and tried to take the bottle of firewhiskey away.

"I'm drrrinkkkinnnggg away my sorrows," George explained and chuckled loudly, his sunken in eyes, resting on Neville's vague outline.

"Is it working?" Neville asked and looked into George's eyes, his mouth set in a hard line, and his eyes betraying the pain in his heart.

"Not realllllyyyy, but it's maaaaakkkiinn' me forget my ownnn name," George said and hiccupped, and took another deep swig of the firewhiskey.

Neville nodded gently. He looked off behind George, and he seemed to come to a decision.

"George…hand me the bottle," Neville said and looked George in the eyes, with a hard look.

George seemed to see something in Neville's eyes, something they shared, he sighed and handed Neville the bottle.

Neville looked down at the bottle and then took a deep swig of the liquid, which left behind a comfortable burn in his throat. He coughed. And then handed the bottle back to George who took the bottle and took a deep drink also.

"Welcome to the cluubbbb," George slurred and sighed as he and Neville continued to drink away their sorrows and pain with the bottomless bottle of firewhiskey

* * *

><p>Hannah felt hot tears roll down her face, she held her head in her hands as she realized that she felt more terrible now than she had all day. <em>What did I do?<em> She cried to herself.

Then a welcome face among the strangers walked towards her. "Hannah Banana, what's wrong?" the man asked once he had approached and noticed the soft sobbing of the girl in front of him.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked softly and looked at the man with deep anguish and pain in her eyes.

"Ahh, ladybug," her father replied and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her in a comforting embrace. Her father was a tall man about 6'2" and had the same honey blonde hair, although his eyes were a hazel, that had tints of brown and green that swirled around in its depths. He was muscular and his hands were rough with scars and callouses showing that he was a laborer, a blue collar man, not a white collar one. The man's short cropped hair was wet and clung to his forehead, as he held his daughter tight to him, his clothing clean, and he smelled like soap, pine, and pipe smoke.

Hannah cried softly into her father's shoulder. The man rubbed her back consolingly and held her tightly to his chest, just letting her cry as he hummed a soft tune. Once the crying had stopped and Hannah had pulled herself together, she looked up into her father's eyes and whispered, "Daddy, I wanna go home."

"Ok, ladybug," he replied and kissed her forehead gently before standing up and pulling her up with him.

They headed out of the Great Hall, heading in the direction of the only fireplace currently hooked up to the floo network. The duo walked in silence, Hannah tucked into her father's side with his arm around her protectively.

As they walked then noticed two men sitting in a corner, just drinking and crying, Hannah looked closer as they approached and gasped.

"Neville?" she said breathlessly as her eyes widened and she stopped suddenly.

Neville looked up and groaned softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so tell me...did I make George slur too much... lol Maybe I just have a thing for using too many speech impaiments who knows but oh well...it's all good . I hope lol<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe although I do seem to have kidnapped Neville and kept him in my closet (hmmm... XD) The only thing I do own are my own original characters, Vivian, Donovan, Thimble and Hannah's dad XD (who is yet to be named :/)**

**Anyways...You guys know what to do...so Please Review XD It brightens up my day! Lol So Let me know what you guys think so far! XD And just to make this fun...or I guess...tell me what you think Hannah's dad's name should be, whichever one I like best will become her dad's name! XD Because I am seriously at a loss lol.**

**Neville: Great So Now I'm a Drunkard thanks**

**Me: Hey! I'm just trying to keep your loving fans entertained..and drunk Neville is fun XD**

**Neville: *sigh* Your such a dork**

**Me: Like you should be talking .**

**Neville: Hey! I stood up to Voldemort what did you do!**

**Me: That is very un-Neville like to shove that in my face!**

**Neville: Whatever, People please review...if you don't she goes beserk**

**Me: Hey! Don't Whatever me! Go back to the closet!**

**Neville: Yes maammmm *pouts***

**(Teeheehee)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry about the short chapter before, but I knew this chapter was gonna be kind of long, so I wanted to stop it logically before getting into this part XD and thanks for all the suggestions about Hannah's dad's name! I still have no idea what to name him, I like the traditional names though like Mark and William! XD**

**And yes, Neville is most definitely in my closet XD he loves it in there! No matter what he tries to tell you . he loves it. lol **

**And last chapter's author's note was uber long so ima keep it short, here's the next chapter! XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 7

"PBBTTTTTTTT!" George said and busted out laughing, "Neville! Not in front of the…the…I can't even see what that is right now, AHAHAHAA." George then took a drink from the bottomless bottle of firewhiskey and hiccupped.

"What *hick* do you want, *hick* Hannah," Neville said and looked at her, his brown hair falling down into his eyes, his eyes were rimmed with red like he had been crying, and he smelled of firewhiskey.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Hannah said and watched as Neville took a swig from the bottle that George had handed him.

"What doeessss it look like he's *hick* doin', driinnkkiinnn' away his sorrows," George answered for him and rolled his eyes.

"Neville, you…your not like this, you don't drink," Hannah said and her father stepped forward protectively.

"Neville…Neville Longbottom, the boy who stood up to V-V-Voldemort?" Hannah's father asked and looked at drunken teen sitting before him with a little bit of disappointment.

"Yessirreeeee," George replied for him and saluted Neville jerkily. "That's m'boyyyy, Neville, given ol' noseless a kick in the…"

"George!" Neville scolded and hiccupped. "No more booze for you," he said and took the bottle from George before he could take another drink. He stuck his finger in George's face as George tried to grab the bottle but his reflexes were too slow, "No! No more booze for you!" Neville said again.

"Well, your not what I expected, Longbottom," Mr. Abbott added as eh watched the drunk Neville keep the bottle of firewhiskey out of George's reach, and pushed George's forehead away from him.

Neville gave the man a cold stare, "What did you expect *hick*, a handsome, muscular stranger, that every girl would want to daaatteee, and *hick* a man that isn't a nerd that can't even get a girl to like him. Just ask your daughter sirr, the only reason *hick* annyyyyy girl would want to hang out with meee, is because I killed that N-Nageenni. Nobody wants to spend time with Neville like that *hick*," Neville ranted and stopped fighting George as he took another deep drink of the firewhiskey.

Hannah's eyes began to glisten with tears, and she held her hand up to her mouth trying to bite back the sobs, that were sure to come out. _That's not what I meant at all!_ She cried in her mind.

Mr. Abbott just shook his head and snatched the firewhiskey from the young man's grasp. "You need to sober up, son," he said, "both of you," as he looked at George. George just gave him a glare.

"N-Neville, you are a good friend *hick*. You don't take the booze from Georgie," George's eyes widened and then he started balling. "Fredd!" he wailed softly and cried into Neville's shoulder.

Neville sighed and wrapped an arm around George and patted his back, he looked at the Abbotts and sighed softly.

Mr. Abbott looked on, and held the bottle in his hands, "Hannah, go see if you can find a bucket of cold water, once I get these two sobered up, we'll leave," he said softly and handed her the bottle, "and get rid of this please."

* * *

><p>Hannah scurried off and rounded the corner of the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>"Son, why were you drinkin', I understand Mr. Weasley here, but you just played a crucial part in the war, you're a hero son, that's to be celebrated," Mr. Abbott said and knelt in front of Neville who was still consoling a tearful George.<p>

Neville looked him in the eyes, with a solemn face, and whispered, "because…no matter what I do, I'll never be anything but the best friend to them, and the moment I *hick* do anything everyone thinks it's by fluke. Plus, *hick* the girl I've liked since first year, she thinks that the only way I can even get a girl to like me was by standing up to *hick* Voldemort! Why bother?"

Mr. Abbott nodded softly and looked Neville in the eyes and whispered, "You like my daughter don't you, son."

Neville sighed and looked at George before looking Mr. Abbott in the eyes, "No sir, I think I'm in love with her, but I'd never try and *hick* steal her away from her boyfriend. She's happy with him, and as long as she's happy, *hick* I'll be ok," he replied sternly, his eyes never wavering, and telling Mr. Abbott that he was telling the truth about how he felt.

Mr. Abbott nodded for him to continue; because he had a feeling the boy wasn't done.

"It's just…*hick*…that I love her, and it hurts that she doesn't feel the same way. It really hurts when *hick* she says that the only way a girl can be interested in me at all is because I killed a *hick* bloody snake!," Neville added before looking down and noticing George was asleep and snoring softly into his shoulder. Neville sighed and looked at Mr. Abbott again, "you should find Hannah and go home, she wasn't *hick* taking the deaths well *hick*. She probably just needs some time away from here, some time with her boy *hick* friend," Neville admitted and stood up pulling George up with him who was snoring into his shoulder and leaning on him heavily.

Mr. Abbott nodded before helping Neville sling George over Neville's shoulder. "You got it, son," Mr. Abbott asked gently before looking in Neville's eyes.

"Yea *hick* he's pretty light," Neville replied and held out his hand to Mr. Abbott. "Thank you *hick* for knocking some sense into me, sir," Neville added gently.

"Anytime son, anytime," Mr. Abbott replied and shook his hand before giving him a light pat on the back. "And Neville…I think that you shouldn't give up quite yet, you never know," he whispered softly to him and then shook his head and coughed. "But, I didn't say that you hear," he added and shuffled his feet.

Neville chuckled softly and nodded, "Thanks," he whispered before walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Dormitories.

What Neville and Mr. Abbott didn't know was that Hannah had been right around the corner, and heard everything they said….

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Sorry about the cliff hangers lol. But I think I'm uploading pretty fast . relatively fast..anyway...lolz<strong>

**I own nothing Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR although Neville is in my closet currently and loves it XD *hears muffled shouting coming from the direction of ReadinandWritinisLife's closet* "Shhh! Neville, be quiet I'm trying to type!" *sighs* He loves it! ;) teeheehee. Also I own the original characters Vivian, Donovan, Thimble, and Mr. _ Abbott lol.**

**Neville: Please Review! It's the only time she lets me out of the closet!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* PuhLease, you know you love it in there, LIAR! *giggles***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok score on putting up two chapters back to back! XD lolz Anyways...I still can't figure out what to call Mr. Abbott yet...I'm getting tired of doing Mr. Abbott, her father, Hannah's father, blahbity, blah blah lol. **

**Well hope you like this chapter it's kind of short, but its like chapter six it's leading up to a bigger chapter XD.**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 8

Hannah slumped against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting with her feet out in front of her.

_Neville loves me?_ She asked herself both amazed and confused at the same time by this realization.

_But he said yes to Vivian asking him out,_ she continued.

That irritating voice of reason in her head pointed out the answer, _well duh! You have a boyfriend, and Neville just said that he would not court you until you were single!_

_That noble prat,_ she responded to herself before furrowing her eyebrows. She closed her eyes and sighed in deep confusion over the rush of feelings enveloping her.

But, the question still on her mind was, _Do I love him too?_

* * *

><p>Neville carried George up the stairs and came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who opened without mention of a password when she saw him. He then walked through the portrait hole and found himself relieved that the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories had been left unscathed by the war that had surrounded it.<p>

Neville walked over to the couch preparing to drop George onto it, when he noticed a tall lanky red-head in a deep slumber and a bushy haired brunette in his arms. Neville sighed angrily.

_I'm happy for you two, but really! Falling asleep on the only couch in the common room! Find a bed!_ Neville thought to himself angrily, he knew he didn't really mean it, that he was happy for him, but his shoulder and arm muscles were screaming in anguish, and burned like hot lava. He had half a mind to just drop George on top of them as a rude awakening, but he knew that those two deserved a good long rest, so he just walked over to the stairs leading to the boy dormitories.

He walked slowly and laboriously up the stairs and dropped George into the first open bed he found. He rubbed his aching muscles before stumbling up the remaining steps to his own dormitory. Neville looked over and found Harry in a deep sleep in his old bed with Ginny tucked into his side as he entered and smiled softly. _I'm glad everyone else found love,_ he sighed softly and removed his shoes before plopping down onto the bed that had been his sanctuary for the past seven years and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Mr. Abbott began his search for his daughter and the moment he rounded the corner he found her sitting against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of her, and her wand clutched in her left hand. She had a faraway look in her eyes, and her eyebrows were furrowed and nose crinkled in deep thought.<p>

"Ladybug, you never brought the water," he said and knelt in front of her with a slightly amused expression.

"Hmmm?" she replied and was shaken out of her thinking as she looked at her father. His statement finally was registered in her mind and she whispered, "Oh, I just...well remembered…that we are wizards and witches, I could just use a spell." She re-furrowed her eyebrows and crinkled her nose and looked away.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the Agualmenti spell," her father replied honestly and nodded his head. "So where did you go then?" he added and looked at her with a look of curiosity.

"Nowhere," she replied softly and looked down at her hands as she twirled her wands between her fingers.

"As in?" her father pushed softly.

"As in, I stayed right here, I heard everything dad," she answered and looked at her dad with deep confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean everything?" he asked and looked at her with eyes narrowed.

"I mean I heard everything Neville said, about loving me," she whispered and continued to play with her wand.

"Oh," Mr. Abbott replied and watched her closely, "how do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure," she said and looked down again.

"Well, let's get home, ladybug, it'll be easier to think once you've gotten some sleep," he told her and stood holding out his hand to help her up.

Hannah took his hand and followed him as he led her to the fireplace and they flooed home. She bolted upstairs at the first chance and didn't even turn on the lights to her bedroom, she just plunked into bed, and the moment her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so next chapter will probably be loonngggg. <strong>

**Sooooo please review! XD...(Idk what else to say . other than make this an uber long fan-girl rant which by the way thanks Elphie for giving me that phrase I've been using it like all day and my friends have been giving me weird looks . lolz TTYL XD XD)**

**(P.S. Neville says "Let me out *puts hand over Neville's mouth*" "Shhhh! Neville gosh" *Neville bites hand* "Ouchie! Your such a meanie Longbottom! I still love you though XD")**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so like I promised this chapter is loonnggggggggggggggg, and will lead into some pretty exciting stuff! So this is kind of funny, I felt like being a little humorous at the beginning and Neville may be a little OOC but I thought it was cute. I'll let you get to it. **

**And by the way ceville143, Neville's stuck in my closet so he will be unable to help you hex me into oblivion for my retched cliffhangers lol. XD And your not the only witch around here! XD teeheehee I'll just go get Ginny! Ginny'll be on my side woooooo lolz XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 9

Neville was startled awake by the sounds of giggling and sucking noises coming from the direction of Harry's bed.

"Shhh…Harry!" Ginny giggled and Neville found he didn't want to know what 'The Chosen One' and his girlfriend had chosen to do this morning. Neville stood up and groaned as it felt like someone had taken a hammer to his forehead.

"Did you hear that?" Harry exclaimed and poked his head out of the curtains with his wand drawn and a stern look on his face. Neville looked over at Harry and stood up, reaching his whole height. He began to stretch and sigh as he heard light cracks and felt his bones pop back into their comfortable positions.

"It's just me, Harry," Neville said softly and looked at Harry, blushing slightly when he realized that Harry was shirtless and Ginny was in Harry's t-shirt.

"Oh, Neville!" Harry said and smiled and then looked at Ginny and himself once he saw the blush on Neville's cheeks and then he blushed a deep shade of red. Harry got a horrified look on his face as he realized what it looked like.

"N-N-Neville, it's not what it looks like, w-w-we just f-fell a-asleep that's all! I swear!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny burst out laughing next to her stuttering boyfriend and was literally rolling on the bed holding her stomach.

Neville smirked and said cheekily, "Well, nice to know I'm not the one stuttering anymore."

Ginny giggled softly and smiled at Neville, her face took on a more serious, somber expression as she whispered, "I'm glad your ok, Neville."

"I'm glad everything worked out for you, Ginny," Neville replied honestly and then opened his trunk that had somehow miraculously shown up at the foot of his bed. He looked inside and pulled out a pair of muggle blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Neville then grabbed some hygienic supplies and sauntered over to the bathroom of his dorm and looked over at Harry and Ginny with a cheeky smile on his face, "you two behave now, ya hear?" he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ginny giggled, and replied loud enough for Neville to hear, "when have I ever behaved?"

Neville chuckled and proceeded to shower and change into the clothing he had grabbed earlier, that's when he noticed that the sword of Gryffindor was no longer with him. He began to hyperventilate as he looked into the foggy mirror of the bathroom. He thought back and he couldn't remember a time of putting it down, or letting go of it. That's when he heard a voice from outside the bathroom.

"Mr. Longbottom, I wanted to come and inform you that the sword of Gryffindor has returned to it's resting place in the Headmaster's office. I did not want you to worry about losing the sword as to the fact that it has already been returned," the stern voice of Profess-_wait no its Headmistress now _Neville thought quickly, and finished the thought with Headmistress McGonagall.

Neville heard loud steps as the headmistress walked away, he stepped out of the bathroom to find the dorm empty, _Harry and Ginny must have met up with the rest of the Weasley's, _he reasoned and double checked that his wand was in his back pocket. He then went down the steps in search of a pepper-up potion to help with the raging hangover. The shower had helped but his raging headache wouldn't go away and he was amazed he had even been cordial this morning to Harry and Ginny. He sighed and walked into the common room only to find the one thing he had forgotten about…Vivian Trevors.

"Hello, Neville," Vivian said and twirled a black strand of hair around her index finger and bit her bottom lip. Her grey eyes appraising Neville's figure, as one could see his well toned muscles through the light cotton t-shirt he chose to wear today.

"Hey…Vivian," Neville replied cautiously hoping he had remembered her name right.

Vivian giggled, "So…we were going to go check out the green houses and gardens today," Vivian reminded him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Right, Errm…I need to find a pepper-up potion and some food before we do so though," Neville responded softly and stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"I'll go with you!" Vivian concluded and seemingly floated over to Neville she put her arm through his as Neville blushed softly and led her out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Hannah groaned as sunlight streamed in from her bedroom window and onto her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She examined her bedroom, she wondered how nothing could have changed, her white bed spread with yellow daisies was still on her bed, her walls were still a plain white, with posters of cute boys and quidditch stars on the walls. Her radio was still sitting on her simple oak bed stand and her alarm clock was still the shape of a flower. So much had changed and yet, the simple things like her bedroom had stayed the same, she wondered how that could be. It felt like her whole world had been flipped upside down in the last two days and yet so many things had stayed the same. The war had taken a lot from her, her mother, her two best friends, the innocence from violence associated with childhood, all taken from her.<p>

Hannah sighed and got up, she walked into her closet and looked at all the wizarding robes and muggle clothes she had. She decided on a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a dark purple sweater to go over top of it. Hannah took a long bath and allowed the soothing hot water to carry her away into a dream like state where nothing the war had brought could bother her. Though the water turned cold rather quickly to her and she soon was forced to change. She pulled her wet hair into a messy pony tail and walked downstairs to find her father gone and a note on the table.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Ladybug!<em>

_I returned to Hogwarts this morning to help with the preparations for the memorial service and the efforts in rebuilding the castle. Your boyfriend, Donovan stopped by earlier to check in on you. I don't like him by the way, but that just may be dad instinct. Just to warn you if that boy steps out of line once, I'll destroy him. Anyways on a happier note, you got a few letters this morning from some friends from 'D.A.'? Whatever that is…well I'll see you later, I left some food out for you when you woke up. Take the day off, relax, think things through, or just sleep the day away. I'll see you when I get home._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

><p>Hannah sighed and ate the breakfast her father had left out for her after she read the note. She then decided to take her dad's advice and try to clear her head. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket she settled in on the couch and clutching her wand, she let her mind wander and soon she fell asleep, surprisingly for her, to dreams of Neville.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm waiting for Elphie to bring out her frying pan and smack Vivian's pretty little head...lolz<strong>

**I really love the reviews they make me want to post new stuff just to hear your guys' thoughts. Plus I go into uncontrollable fits of laughter and smiles and my friends give me weird looks. And I'm like WHOA! CHILL! Just fan-girl ranting. Which leads to many more weird looks lol. Well, I'll see ya'll's reviews soon I hope. **

**XD Review Please XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok first off, I 3 the reviews. I really, really, really do. So shout out to Elphie, ceville143, Desolute, and poser16! XD Here's the next chapter, its long, just how you guys like it XD.**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 10

Neville sighed, Vivian had been on his arm all morning, following him around, watching him eat. She would sigh when he took a drink of his pumpkin juice, _what is wrong with her?_ Neville asked himself after she had sighed for the fifth time.

Luckily, he had gotten the pepper-up potion without too many questions and had downed it before lunch; it had immediately taken effect and that raging headache from early had finished his food and the last of his juice before looking at Vivian.

"You ready?" he asked softly as he noticed her staring at his neck.

_Does she want to drink my blood or something?_ Neville thought and quickly shook the silly thought from his head.

"Hmm?" Vivian said and looked at him. Then her eyes widened as the question finally registered.

"Yep!" she added and gave him a brilliant smile. Vivian got up from the table and ran her fingers through her hair. Neville followed cautiously and once he was all the way up, she latched herself onto his arm and giggled.

"Let's go, I guess," Neville said and then led her to the greenhouses.

* * *

><p>Hannah awoke and smiled as the memories of her dreams flooded her. They were mostly of Neville and her going on dates or Neville telling to her face that he loved her. She bolted upright her eyes flew open and her sleepy smile became an 'O' in shock.<p>

_I love Neville s_he thought and her eyes widened.

_But what about Donovan? I was so upset when he was hurt, I love him too. Don't I?_ she asked herself and stood up and mindlessly walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had black walls, mahogany cupboards, and cool black marble counters. There was an island in the middle, like a breakfast bar with stools on one side.

She plopped down onto a stool and adorned her thinking face, with her eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown on her face, and her nose crinkled slightly. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand with her elbow on the counter and sat there thinking for awhile before the sound of an owl reached her. There was a slight tapping on the window of the kitchen.

Hannah walked over to the window and opened it allowing the owl to come in. She recognized the small barn owl immediately to be Donovan's owl, Winston. She gave the owl a quick treat after she pulled the small letter tied to the owl's leg. She opened it and quickly read its contents.

* * *

><p><em>Dear My Beloved Hannah,<em>

_It has been almost a day since I saw you last, and then you were in tears. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I went to your home this morning and was greeted by your father, a good man he is (By the way, I think he likes me :) ) who informed me that you were sleeping. I hope your sleep was fulfilling and that your dreams were of me. Because I always dream of you ;). Anyways, I wanted to ask if you would join me for lunch today to discuss our plans for the future. Please return Winston with your reply. I'll be anxiously awaiting its arrival!_

_I Love You,_

_Your Donaboo!_

* * *

><p>Hannah sighed and shook her head. <em>My boyfriend writes letters like a girl,<em> she thought and giggled softly. She reread the last line_ plans for the future?_ Hannah asked herself and sighed. She quickly grabbed a small scrap piece of parchment she found in one of the drawers in the kitchen along with a quill and wrote.

* * *

><p><em>Sure. See you at noon? And where do you want to meet, The Leaky Cauldron?<em>

_Hannah_

* * *

><p>She tied the message to Winston's leg, gave him another treat and sent him off. Hannah ran upstairs to get prepared for the lunch date with Winston. Although, she wasn't still confused about what to do about her feelings for Neville and his feelings for her, she shook her head and took her hair out of the messy ponytail and brushed it lovingly and tenderly.<p>

Hannah changed into light blue jeans, and a white tank-top with a blue and white plaid button up shirt over top of it. She left her hair down and ran her fingers through her hair as she heard Winston once again knock at her window.

She quickly read the reply that said that that was fine and he would see her soon. She looked at the clock it read 11:50 a.m. and left for The Leaky Cauldron, her wand in her back pocket.

* * *

><p>Neville groaned inwardly, if he knew that dates were this tedious he never would have agreed to go out.<p>

One, Vivian knew nothing about Herbology.

Two, Neville's ear drums were screaming out in agony over the constant girly shrieks and giggles coming from Vivian every twelve seconds. Twelve, he counted.

Three, Vivian only wanted to talk about the battle. Neville preferred to not talk about anything even remotely relating to the battle if at all possible.

Four, his arm was going numb, because she had yet to let go of her death grip on his arm, and he could tell that any longer he would lose all feeling in it and would have to cut it off.

And five, Vivian wasn't Hannah.

Neville sighed as once again, Vivian told him that he was most definitely the bravest of all Gryffindors ever. Which he adamantly disagreed to.

"Vivian," Neville whispered softly, trying to figure out a nice way to tell her that the date was over.

"Yes, Neville," she replied and looked up into his eyes.

"Errmmm," he said and looked above her head trying to figure out how to word the phrase, _Get away from me_ politely.

Vivian must of felt something else, read the message wrong, or mistook his nervousness, because she grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat at The Leaky Cauldron's bar, talking animatedly to her grandfather, Tom, as she waited for Donovans arrival. It was now 12:15 and Donovan was nowhere to be seen. She looked around slightly worried, Donovan wasn't usually late, she turned towards the doorway of The Leaky Cauldron leading into Diagon Alley, and what she saw absolutely left her speechless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the terrible cliffhangers (sorry ceville143) I'm trying to stop them logically, so that way I still have some 'juice' for the next chapter. But another chapter will be up 2moro XD, possibly two chapters. Depends on how my creative 'flow' is tomorrow but I definitely promise a chapter 2moro! XD<strong>

**Please Review! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I wrote this chapter up tonight, just for you ceville143, because I know that you are anxiously awaiting the answer to my cliffhanger lol. The next chapter will be up tomorrow though lol XD Well hope you like it XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 11

Neville's eyes widened in surprise as Vivian pressed herself against him and bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure he liked it. At first it was pleasant to feel the warmth of her lips against his…but only briefly then it became slobbery and painful, as he felt like his lips were going to bruise from the rough kiss. The bite scared him, and he tried to politely shove her off of him. _So much for the mind boggling first kiss I was going for_, he thought to himself and gave her a timid smile.

"Errmmm…Vivian," Neville began until, a loud smack could be heard and pain shot up his cheek.

"What was that for?" Neville demanded and looked at her, eyes wide in surprise. Vivian sighed and looked at him, anger easily seen in her eyes.

"You are bollocks at kissing! I mean, you just stood there like a…a…tree, it was like kissing a block of wood. Merlin, you're so stiff!" Vivian replied and walked away with a Harrumph!

Neville held his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it tenderly. _Well great Neville, your first kiss and you get smacked because your bollocks at it. Great, now you know you're going to be alone the rest of your life, you can't even properly snog a girl! _He scolded himself and then he remembered how awful he thought Vivian was at kissing and sighed_, maybe it was just mutual dislike of each other's kissing styles_, Neville thought reasonably and began to really inspect the Hogwarts gardens and greenhouses.

They were in really bad shape and it would take a lot of work to get them back up and running so to speak. Many of the rare and exotic plants kept there had been destroyed beyond rehabilitation and very little plants could be saved. Not to mention the greenhouse was now in shambles and was practically a hazard to simply walk through with the benches and stools used as seats broken and splintered, half the roof caved in, and most of the counters and tables collapsed.

The gardens were no better, large footsteps left behind by giants crushed the small frail plants, and many were set a blaze by rampant spells, and trampled all over. Debris from the castle had fallen on more than half of the plants and led to very little of the gardens being salvageable. It was a lot of work to get the greenhouses and the gardens in working order but he had promised Professor Sprout he would do it.

Neville made the walk to the Hufflepuff common room in search of Professor Sprout to inform her of the greenhouse and gardens condition and the amount of work that needed to be put into it.

* * *

><p>Hannah's eyes widened in shock as she saw Donovan, her Hufflepuff boyfriend, slap a girl.<p>

"That's for thinking I could ever be interested in a disgusting revolting ugly girl as yourself! You make me sick just looking at you, get out of here!" Donovan sneered and spat on the floor in front of the girl.

Hannah just watched for a moment before getting up and walking over to the girl. The fact that the girl had made a move on her boyfriend far out of her mind, she knelt next to her and held out her hand. She gave her a soft smile, and helped the girl up.

Donovan watched eyes widening and his mouth in an 'O'. "H-H-Hannah, this girl just tried to kiss me! I was explaining that I had the most beautiful, lovely, girlfriend and I could never be interested in a girl who barely had half your good looks," Donovan tried to explain as Hannah finally began to see him for what he was.

Donovan's once thought silky black locks of hair that was cut close to his head, now seemed greasy. His blue eyes that she had thought were like that of the sky on a summer day, were now icy and cold. Donovan's features became sharp and he began to take on almost a predatory look. He just looked mean.

Hannah now thought back to the times when he would roll his eyes at first years timid questions about passwords, because he was a prefect, or when he would shove his books into the hands of his closest friend as to not busy himself with the work of carrying his own school books. Hannah realized that he had never once held a door for her, or even paid a dinner/lunch/snack bill on their dates. He had never offered to carry anything for her, and she was almost positive that he had only wanted to date her because she was arm candy.

Hannah thought her heart would break when she was done with Donovan. That he was the one. In that moment she realized how wrong she was, that Donovan wasn't who she was looking for, he was simply a stop on the road to where she was going. And now she was certain that her 'road' or her quest for love ended with Neville. _Neville_, she sighed and smiled softly to herself.

The small sixth year, Hannah now recognized, was from her own house, Kaley, Kayla, Ginger, she wasn't sure what her name was, but she knew that she was timid and quiet. She wasn't the kind of girl to try and harp on another girl's boyfriend, let alone have the confidence to kiss him. She rubbed the small girl's back gently, and glared at Donovan.

"She is beautiful. And even if she did try to kiss you, which I don't think Patty," Hannah began her angry rant.

"Yvette," the girl corrected softly and looked down shyly.

Hannah stopped and looked at the girl. "Hmm?" Hannah asked.

"My name…it's Yvette," Yvette replied and gingerly put a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, and timidly fixed her hazel eyes on Hannah's blue eyes.

"Oh…well I don't think, Yvette, would do that kind of thing. You don't slap the poor girl! Not hard enough to make her fall to the ground, and then insult her. Yvette is beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her! So Donovan, we are through, it's sistahs before mistahs!" Hannah said angrily and led Yvette to the bar and motioned for her Grandpa Tom to get them a round of butterbeers.

"I'm sorry," Yvette whispered softly and her hand shook as she reached for the butterbeer.

"Don't be, you helped me realize that I didn't love him," Hannah replied and gave her a sad smile before taking a sip of her own butterbeer.

"I didn't try to kiss him, y'know," Yvette continued not truly believing Hannah. Every girl in the Hufflepuff house knew that Hannah and Donovan had an on again, off again relationship.

"I know, you're not like that, Tina," Hannah sighed softly.

"Yvette," Yvette responded and looked at Hannah.

"Hmm?" Hannah said and looked into the girl's eyes.

"It's Yvette," Yvette added gently.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, my mind's elsewhere, you want lunch?" Hannah said and shook her head; she laughed awkwardly and gave the girl a big smile.

"I'd love that," Yvette answered and returned the girl's smile, a bruise forming on her left cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey Dokey. Everybody surprised? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I thought that there wasn't much of a cliffhanger this time hmm? Happy? lol Well what will happen next? Will Hannah make a new friend? Will Neville and Hannah finally reunite after one WHOLE day away from each other? Will Neville fix the greenhouses, or is there something else in store for him? BUM bum BUM lol<strong>

**Please Review by the way lolz**

**(Neville says a muffled hello from my closet XD he loves it in there XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, just as promised a chapter today XD It's a long one! Woooo! Well..yea lol Here it goes:**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 12

Donovan watched his now ex girlfriend form afar. Awaiting his move until the little liar left the love of his life alone. Donovan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He had been keeping that little side of him away from Hannah for months. She was the one who he was going to marry, grow old with, go through life living for, and he wasn't going to let her slip away now because of her.

Yvette, Donovan sighed, she had been teasing him for months, with the quiet way she swayed her hips, the timid and nervous smile she gave everyone. Yvette was the bane of his existence and today when he saw her smiling and giggling with Sterling Friar. A sixth year Gryffindor, with light brown hair that fell into his eyes and amber eyes that made any girl swoon. They were holding hands walking down Diagon Alley, and Donovan found himself angry that Sterling was doing this, to his girl, _wait his girl, he had Hannah_.

But at the moment Hannah was a distant memory, he had made sure that no one, no one went anywhere near Yvette, she was his and only his. He was doing this to ensure that she would be there when he wanted her, when he grew tired of Hannah. Yvette was his and no boy would make her giggle like that.

When they finally parted, and Yvette headed to The Leaky Cauldron, Donovan was enveloped in rage, she had given **HIS** timid smile to another boy in passing. Donovan couldn't take it, he walked up to her and slapped her. One moment of lapse in judgment, she needed to be taught she was his, and only his, even if she didn't know it yet. Though Hannah was there, she saw it all, he tried to lie, to come up with excuses. He should of known that Hannah would see right through them, she always had. And now he lost both of the women that belonged to him. And he would get them back, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Neville had talked to Professor Sprout and together they already fixed the greenhouse structurally, making it safe and sound to hold exotic plants once more. Once finished, the good professor told him to go out, to have some fun, get a drink in celebration. Although, Neville wasn't sure what he wanted to celebrate, they had lost so many, and he was scared that just like last night he'd fall into the temptation of the mind-numbing drink.<p>

He sighed but entered the Leaky Cauldron anyways, ready to get some dinner and a pumpkin juice, just to say that he left the castle. Everything seemed so surreal, The Leaky Cauldron was just as it had been all the years he had passed through, he knew that it belonged to Hannah's family and was glad when he arrived and it had been seemingly passed over by the death eaters so far.

That's when he saw Hannah; she was beautiful, so simplistically beautiful. She wasn't wearing anything special in fact she looked ordinary, but for some reason that was all the more appealing to Neville in that moment. Neville noticed the sixth year Hufflepuff sitting next to her and smiled softly, but he only glanced at her in passing, noticed her out of the corner of his eye, he was too entranced by Hannah to focus on anything else at the moment.

Neville fell to the floor with a loud crash and an 'oomph' as someone fell on top of him. Neville blushed a deep shade of red as he realized that he had been frozen right in front of the fireplace and most likely someone had flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and landed right on top of him.

"Errmm, umm," Neville began as the person on top of him stood up. He immediately recognized the person to be none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Why hello, Neville, I must say that you are quiet comfy to fall on top of you. Thank you for being a comfy landing," Luna said and gave him a dreamy faraway look, and a soft smile.

"Errmmm…sorry," Neville murmured, and rubbed the back of his head. The whole bar was staring at the two of them and Luna seemed unfazed by it.

"I believe that we should move unless you were planning on being a comfy landing for someone else," Luna said and floated in her dreamlike way to the bar and motioned for Neville to follow. Neville scrambled up and followed her awkwardly and was blushing all shades of red, from the back of his neck to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Hannah watched as Neville followed Luna timidly and nervously and smiled softly. <em>Only Neville,<em> Hannah thought endearingly and slowly took in his form trying to be subtle about checking him out. Hannah shivered thinking about the muscle that she was sure to be underneath his tight white t-shirt. It took Yvette snapping her fingers in Hannah's face to draw her away from the very mesmerizing sight that is a Mr. Neville Longbottom.

"Hmm?" Hannah said and looked at the girl.

"You've been staring at him for like five minutes," Yvette said and gave her a shy smile, but her eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"Really..," Hannah replied and blushed softly, "it felt like longer," she murmured afterwards and looked anywhere but at Yvette.

Yvette chuckled and gave her a large smile. "He was landed on because of his staring at you," Yvette told her and Hannah blushed a shade darker.

"Really?" Hannah squeaked and looked over at Neville to notice that he was looking at her also, seemingly not listening to Luna ramble on about Nargles.

Neville broke eye contact quickly and blushed looking away.

* * *

><p><em>He will not take her from me,<em> Donovan thought and watched Neville and Hannah closely who were glancing at each other every few minutes and would blush when they caught each other's eye. _She is mine, she has been since fifth year, and she will remain so for the rest of her life. Mine._ Donovan thought angrily and clenched his fist.

Donovan wasn't sure were the possessiveness and jealousy, the darkness in his soul stemmed from but, he felt like the Grinch, his heart had grown incredibly small, but it belonged to Hannah Abbott, and his lust and desire belonged to one Yvette Zataria.

It was fine when he could beat guys up behind Hannah's back for looking at her with lust-lidded eyes, and she would never be the wiser, but it had grown exhausting keeping guys off of both his women's backs. Donovan had known his father to be rough, to handle his women, to control them, make sure they knew they were his. His father had taught him that women were to be controlled, to be owned, and that one must stake claim early. Donovan's father had been abusive, but it seemed that it was genetic, Donovan had tried ignoring his advice about that a good woman needed to be smacked around to be taught a lesson. He tried to be kind and sweet and attentive but no, now he would be rough and cruel if it would teach them that they were his. Donovan thought about what his father had told him to do in this kind of situation.

It hit him, his solution, and it caused an evil smile to envelop his features; _I must get rid of Neville Longbottom, once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>Did that give you a little more insight into Donovan's cause for violence? O.o It was really vague but, I think it kind of explains things O.o lol Well hope you liked it. XD<strong>

**Please Review! (Neville begs you O.O)**


	13. Chapter 13

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 13

"Just kiss already," Luna sighed softly noticing for about the fiftieth time, Neville and Hannah had caught each other's eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be enjoyable," Luna added after a little thought. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a dreamy smile.

Neville felt heat crawl up his neck and settle on his cheeks as he remembered Vivian's reaction to the kiss they shared.

"I'm bollocks at kissing," Neville murmured and looked down at his butterbeer sorrow etched into his features.

Luna shrugged, "maybe you weren't kissing the right person," she suggested and looked at Hannah for a brief moment before fixing her dreamy gaze back on Neville.

"What?" Neville asked confused as to what she had meant.

"Maybe you were kissing the wrong person, I think you might have Nimbles, they are these little kangaroo looking creatures with wings that fly into your ears and…," Luna began to explain and narrowed her eyes as she leaned in to inspect his ears.

"What do you mean wrong person?" Neville interrupted looking at her as his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and confusion.

"Maybe you won't be 'bollocks' at kissing if your kissing a girl you lust for, like Hannah," Luna said in her usual dreamy way as she continued to inspect his ears for Nimbles.

"Lust for?" Neville croaked eyes widening.

"Well yes, I'm sure you've thought of Hannah na…," Luna replied as Neville's hand shot up and covered her mouth.

Neville blushed in embarrassment as images began to rush to his head. He shook them away and he felt like the heat coming from his blush would rival that of a dragon's fire breath. When Neville felt that it was safe to release his hand, and that he had gotten past that embarrassing word he released her.

"Naked," she finished the moment his hand rested on his thigh. Neville groaned and put his head in his hands. "And thank you, Neville, for protecting me from those Barmlies, they are all around this pub," she added and gave him a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Yvette got up and smiled at Hannah, "Talk to him," she said and looked at Neville pointedly before looking at Hannah.<p>

"I can't," Hannah said and shook her head, "he's too amazing for me, I realize that now," she added and looked at Neville and Luna talking heatedly about something.

Yvette sighed and pulled her up off the stool, "Go! I'm betting he's thinking the very same thing! Get some happiness!" Yvette encouraged and pushed Hannah into Neville's direction.

"I'm going home anyways, you'll need someone else to talk to, and Neville's a good choice! Go! I'll owl you later!" Yvette said and smiled as she nudged Hannah and flooed home. She waved good-heartedly and mouthed, _go for it, _before she was taken away by the flames.

* * *

><p>Neville thought he was going to die of embarrassment, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what a Barmlie was, when the subject of their conversation and the cause of his embarrassment walked up to them.<p>

"Hello, Luna," Hannah said and smiled at Luna before turning her attention to Neville, "hi, Neville," Hannah added softly as a pale pink blush reached her cheeks.

"Hello, Hannah," Luna replied and Hannah jumped a little, she had forgotten Luna was there, in the brief moment she was looking at Neville.

"I really must be going, Neville. I'm beginning the search for Rolf Scamander, my father believes he'd make a great addition to the Quibbler staff and he went into hiding when Voldemort returned," Luna explained as everyone in the pub when silent at you-know-who's name. Luna smiled and walked away, "Goodbye Hannah, Goodbye Neville," she said as she flooed away.

Neville turned his attention to Hannah and gave her a soft smile, "H-Hi Ha-Hannah," Neville stammered as he blushed. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, you got rid of your stuttering forever ago and yet you blubber like an idiot when she walks up! Play it cool, Longbottom!_

"Hi, Neville, do you mind if I sit here," she said and pointed to the now vacant stool next to Neville.

"O-Of course not," Neville said and Hannah smiled as she sat down.

"Grandpa, can I get another round please," she yelled down the bar, and Tom, the barman, brought them each another butterbeer and glared at Neville as he walked away.

"I broke up with Donovan," Hannah said and Neville's eyes widened as he took a sip. _She's single?_ He asked himself quickly.

"Y-You did. W-Why," Neville asked softly and was mentally scolding himself for his joy.

"He's a jerk! He hit an innocent girl and then lied to me!" Hannah said angrily and slammed her palm against the cool bar counter.

Neville felt himself bristle at these words, _Donovan hit a girl!_ Neville thought angrily and could feel his fist clenching, _did he ever hit Hannah? If he did so help me, his fate will be worse than Nagini's._

"Did he hit you," Neville whispered sternly his eyes cool and hard, filled with hatred, and for a second as Hannah looked into her eyes, she feared the sweet, stuttering, Neville Longbottom.

_He's this upset about the thought of someone hurting me?_ She asked herself and her eyes widened, if finally hit her how much Neville cared about her. How true the words Neville had told her father had been, and now her lips began to tingle as she looked at his. They looked so tender and she knew that Neville would be a gentle kisser, she could feel it and suddenly she craved his lips on hers more than she felt the need to breathe.

"No, he never hit me," she whispered and licked her lips, she could feel her heartbeat speed up, and the butterflies in her stomach break out into a frenzy of fluttering. She saw Neville visibly relax, but the stern look still was in his eyes, and there was something else, something she was sure that she had seen before in Neville's eyes, but she couldn't place the emotion.

She breathed in sharply as Neville leaned in closer his eyes on her lips, and then moved to her eyes. Hannah got lost in the chocolate brown eyes of his as they swirled, and at this close she could see the specks of gold in them, and she suddenly loved his eyes even more.

_I love Neville._ She realized as this revelation finally told her what that emotion in Neville's eyes was, it wasn't lust like she had seen in Donovan's eyes before or desire, it was love, pure unadulterated blissful, euphoric love.

And then Hannah couldn't wait, she needed him more than she needed the blood in her veins, the air in her lungs, she needed his lips moving in harmony with hers, so she grabbed the back of Neville's neck and crushed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey Dokey Artichokey! Here's the newest chapter, what do you think? O.o lol<strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Yvette, Donovan, Vivian, Mr. Abbott (still no name I'm thinking Marian XD a mixture of Mark and William lol), Thimble, Barmlies and Nimbles XD lol**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 14

Cat calls and whistling could be heard as Hannah wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, her fingers twirling the fine soft hairs at the back of his neck, and her eyes fluttered closed. Neville almost sighed as he kissed her back with the same amount of passion and love, trying to show her how much he felt, how amazing this was with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his eyes closed and his mind buzzing with excitement. **This**, this should have been his first kiss. And in his mind it was, his first kiss with the love of his life, for he was certain now that Hannah would be the only one for him, ever.

* * *

><p>Donovan sneered as he saw <strong>his<strong> girl kiss Neville. _Mine!_ He thought angrily as he watched them. Yes, Neville needed to be taken care of and soon. Hannah was his, and would always be his, no other man could have her if he couldn't. He'd make sure to get her back, no matter the cost. Donovan would get his future back and then his desire back, in that very order. Hannah Abbott was his and only his. Neville would pay for trying to take her from him and dearly.

* * *

><p>Finally, they broke apart, panting, trying to force air into the lungs that burned from lack of oxygen. Hannah's eyes opened slowly and finding Neville's eyes already on hers, and she lost the breath that had been in her lungs at once. Neville pressed his forehead against hers and got lost in her deep blue eyes, he noticed now that there were specks of white, and light blue, that made it look like the sun sparkling off of water.<p>

He tried to catch his breath as one thought hit him with such brute force that he thought he would fall back, _I just kissed Hannah Abbott…no wait…Hannah Abbott just kissed me!_ Neville realized and his lips upturned into a huge smile which he was certain wouldn't leave his face for days to come.

Hannah smiled too and immediately had the urge to kiss him again, because that had been the most amazing kiss of her life. That one brief kiss beat all of the kisses she shared with Donovan together.

Neville needed this to be permanent he realized, he had to have her, be with her, especially after that kiss, then the words of Vivian Trevors returned to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_You are bollocks at kissing! I mean, you just stood there like a…a…tree, it was like kissing a block of wood. Merlin, you're so stiff!" Vivian replied and walked away with a Harrumph!_

**Flashback ended**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Neville felt horrible, she couldn't have enjoyed kissing him, he probably just lost the girl of his dreams, he let go of her as a soft frown appeared upon his face. He looked down ashamed leaned back.<p>

Hannah was instantly confused, _I moved too fast! I scared him! I was a horrible kisser, let's face it, Hannah, Donovan was bollocks at it and it must of rubbed off! Neville Longbottom probably could find a way better kisser than you! _She convinced herself and felt the burn of tears hit her eyes, as she let go of his neck and looked away.

"I-I-I should go," she whispered softly and got up to leave.

"I'm sorry," Neville replied quietly and looked down at his butterbeer. Hannah turned around _sorry, sorry about what?_ She asked herself.

"Sorry about what, Neville," Hannah questioned and looked at Neville; she could feel her heart breaking ever so slowly.

"I-I'm sorry I'm b-b-bollocks at kissing," he sighed softly and looked away, suddenly interested in the wall away from Hannah.

"You're what? Who told you that?" Hannah replied shocked, that was the best kiss of her life, of course Neville wasn't bollocks at kissing; he was by far the best kisser she had ever kissed!

"V-Vivian Trevors," Neville whispered and blushed, he shut his eyes and tried to force the flashback away.

"Vivian Trevors…told you that you were bollocks at kissing," Hannah stated and shook her head amazed _I knew Vivian was crazy, but obviously Neville is one of the best kissers on the face of this planet,_ she thought as her eyes widened.

Neville nodded gently and whispered, "and she slapped me, because I was bollocks at kissing. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"She what?" Hannah answered and suddenly her blood was boiling, _that bloody prat hit my Neville!_ She thought and her fists clenched. She stared at the back of Neville's head and commanded, "Neville look at me!"

Neville slowly looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "You are the best kisser I've ever kissed," she whispered sternly, her gaze strong and steady as she willed him to believe her.

Neville could see the truth in her eyes, but he couldn't believe it, "b-but Vivian said it was like kissing a block of wood," he said weakly.

"Well, Vivian is a git!" Hannah said and stomped her foot, her hands on her hips as she looked into Neville's eyes.

Neville looked down, "d-does that mean you'll be my g-g-girlfriend?" he asked softly and returned his gaze to her through his long eyelashes.

Hannah immediately smiled and all the anger and tension was released from her body, as she hugged Neville and squealed, "Yes!" She peppered light kisses on his cheeks, until she gave him a quick peck on the lips, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Neville couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pull her even closer. He pressed his forehead to hers, looked into her eyes, and smiled widely. Neville felt as if his heart would burst because of all the love and joy that had filled it in that one word. He couldn't believe it, his dreams had come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it was a little late today, had lots going on. I promise to get the next chapter up earlier tomorrow! Now taking dyk3adellic's advice, I am going to try and not use any text speak in my author notes. I'm just used to talking that way! Haha, anyways let me know if I messed up in any grammar or if I went a little OOC, or you know there was just something you didn't like about this chapter, the criticisms help! They really do! Just no flames please!<strong>

**Thanks for all you reviews like Elphie, Desolute, porter16, dyk3adellic, ceville143 for sticking with me and reading my story, and giving me the encouragement to keep writing this story. Without you guys it probably wouldn't have made it past chapter 5. **

**So Please Review! (And yes Neville is in my closet and he wants you to review also! XD)**


	15. Chapter 15

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 15

Hannah couldn't remember when she had been this happy just…sitting. They had quickly moved to a booth in the corner of The Leaky Cauldron to avoid the prying eyes of those that had just witnessed that very intimate moment between the two of them. She was sitting next to Neville, her head on his shoulder, her small soft hand in his large calloused one, as they talked in soft hushed tones about anything and everything that came to their mind. It was extremely pleasant, surprisingly so, just being near each other, and when nothing came to their mind; they sat in comfortable silence, no need for words.

They had been sitting in this comfortable silence for a few minutes before Neville finally whispered, "this is like a dream."

"How so?" she asked softly as her eyebrow raised and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips. Hannah nuzzled his shoulder affectionately and thought, _it should be illegal, how comfortable Neville's shoulder is! _She took a deep breath, inhaling Neville's scent. Neville smelled like soap, earth, flowers and plants, moth balls and old ladies, with a whiff of something masculine, something that could only be described as Neville. For some reason, Hannah found the smell intoxicating and she couldn't believe someone could smell so good. _Great now you're a creeper who likes to smell her boyfriend…Neville's my boyfriend!_ Hannah told herself again and a stupid grin appeared on her face.

"Well..I've…err…liked you since first year," Neville explained and blushed.

Hannah blinked in surprise, _He's liked me since first year!_

"And I always dreamed that you'd feel the same about me…y'know like me back," Neville continued unaware of Hannah's shock, the heat from his blush now radiating off his cheeks.

Hannah found this bittersweet, she felt so giddy at the thought that Neville had liked her for so long, and yet she found herself angry at herself for waiting so long to discover her feelings for Neville, when he had waited so patiently.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft lingering kiss on the cheek, relishing in the soft warmth of his blush against her lips. "This isn't a dream," she whispered and nuzzled his cheek with her nose before leaning back slightly.

Neville looked at her and smiled goofily. "I know it's too…perfect to be a dream. This is way better than I had hoped it would be," he replied and pressed his lips to her forehead. Hannah smiled softly and leaned into him, the world around her forgotten.

* * *

><p>Donovan felt sick watching them. They were sickeningly sweet and affectionate for just having started to date less than half an hour ago. <em>Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine<em>, Donovan thought whenever Neville would squeeze her head, kiss her, hold her close, and whisper in her ear. Donovan wasn't one for impulse actions, but he couldn't help but lose his logic when the burning need to make sure Neville never touched his girl again arose. He stood up and quickly ran through his options of getting rid of Neville.

Donovan really wanted to kill him; it was a desire deep within his bones that almost ached with the need to kill Neville for trying to take what was his. _Mine,_ he thought again as he watched Neville kiss her forehead. But, he couldn't, this much Donovan knew. If he killed Neville, Hannah would be heartbroken and pine after him long after he was dead. No, Neville needed to reject Hannah, kick her to the curb, and break her heart. That would be the only way he could get what was his back. Then she would be more likely to move on, heal, take him back, but it had to be absolutely horrible.

Neville would have to do something so horrible, and horrendous that Hannah would never talk to him again. Never speak of him again; never think of Neville Longbottom ever again. _That's it!_ Donovan thought as a revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He walked out the door of the Leaky Cauldron. _I must gather the needed materials. Neville Longbottom may win today, but tomorrow will be mine._

* * *

><p>*Several Hours Later*<p>

"Oh Merlin's beard! Neville! I've kept you out half the night; your mam will be worried sick!" Hannah said and quickly attempted to push him out of the booth.

"Hannah, I am of legal age y'know," Neville replied playfully and gave her a playful smile. "I don't have a curfew," he explained as she attempted in vain to push him out of the booth.

"I understand that, Nev, but I don't want you to worry your mam sick!" Hannah countered and gave Neville a frustrated expression. Her nose crinkled, her eyebrows furrowed together, and her lips pouted together. Neville almost laughed at the cuteness of it.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go," Neville sighed and slid out of the booth, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets as he was forced to let go of her soft hand to get out of the booth. "And what did you call me?" Neville asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Nev," Hannah explained as she stood up before him, the top of her head coming up to just under his chin, as if she was made just to fit into his arms perfectly.

"So I have a nickname now?" Neville pushed and smiled.

"Yes, Nev, you're my Nev," Hannah told him and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back onto one leg.

"I'm your Nev?" Neville continued enjoying making her flustered.

"Yes mine!" Hannah responded and then all of a sudden her arms latched out to grab him around the neck and she kissed him with so much passion and force, Neville knew that he would be blushing and stuttering for hours afterwards. Hannah pulled back a bit, her lips barely brushing his, "All mine," she whispered teasingly, her lips brushing his with each word.

"I like the sound of that," he replied and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being a day late. I had it finished yesterday but, for some reason Doc Manager wasn't working. Anyways, there will be another chapter up later today, to make up for the fact that I wasn't able to upload yesterday!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading!**

**Please Review **

**(That's the only time Neville's allowed out of the closet O.O)**


	16. Chapter 16

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 16

Donovan had spent weeks trying to find the one person he knew who would help him. Unfortunately for him, she had went into hiding the moment the war was lost. Fortunate for him, she never did get the dark mark put on her arm. Although, he couldn't believe that he was spending all this time looking for this one girl, and especially in the dump of a bar he was in now.

The Cow's Tongue was dank, and reeked of urine, alcohol, and sweat. It looked as if no one had tried to clean the place in millennia, and the folk inside just added the image, they were tattooed, muscular, bearded, large, did he mention muscular, and all of them gave him the evil eye the moment he walked in. He walked up to the barman, Fiend, was his name, as he leaned forward to read the man's dirty name badge.

"Hello…Fiend," Donovan said and looked into the eyes of the barman. Fiend was probably in his late fifties, his hair graying and long as it was tied into a pony tail down his back. He had a long scraggly beard that was peppered with black, and a scarred and twisted face. But, what scared people the most was his cold and calculating grey eyes that seemingly begged someone to get on his bad side.

"Get out of here, runt," Fiend replied sneering and a look of disgust on his face. His voice wasn't any help it was deep and shook with the confidence a well-seasoned duelist and only a muscular man could possess.

"I require information," Donovan added, ignoring Fiend's past comment, "I'm willing to pay."

"And what makes you think I'll give it," Fiend continued his eyes boring into Donovan's.

"I'm willing to pay a hundred galleons," Donovan answered and almost smirked when the whole bar when quiet. "A hundred galleons to anyone who can tell me the whereabouts of Cassandra Lestrange," Donovan said to everyone in the bar.

A high pitched squeal of laughter could be heard from the corner of the bar. A hooded figure stood and made her way over to Donovan. "Looks like you'll be payin' me a hundred galleons then," the figure said, its voice, high in tone and pitch, and definitely feminine, but had a note of snarkiness.

"Oh really, you know the whereabouts of Cassandra Lestrange?" Donovan asked and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, because I'm Cassandra Lestrange," the hooded figure snapped and pushed the hood back, and showed her face for the first time since entering the bar. Some of the more burly men in the bar took a step back; rumors of Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter malevolence had spread far and wide.

The girl was a pale white, and her nose was upturned in a permanent look of superiority, her black hair was curly and tied back into a pony tail, its fluffy curls pouring out over her shoulders behind her. Her cool almost black eyes were cold and even more menacing than that of the barman, Fiend. She looked to be about the same age as Donovan, although there was a coldness that even Draco Malfoy would be unable to rival. It was clear this girl was not to be messed with.

"Well, hello," Donovan said, unfazed by the response and held out his hand. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?" Cassandra replied and cocked her head to the right, a sickening smile on her lips. "Well, why should I listen to this proposition of yours, when it would be soo much more satisfying to watch you scream in anguish as I use the Cruciatius on you, hmm?"

"Because this particular proposition includes a certain boy by the name of Longbottom," Donovan responded cooly.

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise, "what about him?" she spat, it wasn't a secret that Cassandra loathed the clumsy hero, with a burning passion, he represented everything her family hated. Cassandra had cried when her mother told her that she had taken care of his parents, Cassandra had wished she had been there.

"I need your help getting him out of the picture," Donovan explained.

"Well, I don't need YOUR help taking care of Longbottom," Cassandra sneered and smirked.

"Yes, well my plan would be all the more satisfying," Donovan said and smirked right back, "it would break him, just as your mother broke his parents."

Cassandra liked the sound of that, "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry this chapter was kind of short...but I felt the need to give a little insight into Donovan's plan. Again I apologize that there is no NevilleHannah action in this chapter O.o, but trust me there will be lots more Neville/Hannah in the future! XD**

**Also Cassandra Lestrange is my own original character, I realize that Bellatrix Lestrange never had a child, but I thought that including her child in the plot would add to the story. XD**

**I do not own Harry Potter, although Neville Longbottom lives in my closet! XD I do own Donovan, Vivian, Cassandra, Thimble, Mr. Marian Abbott (I decided on his name lol) and the plot. XD**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 17

***Three Months Later***

"Can you believe Ron and Hermione are getting married?" Neville asked Harry as they walked in the gardens of the Burrow.

"I can't believe the bloody git got the courage!" Harry joked and gave Neville a crooked grin.

Neville looked at the Harry Potter before him, and found that this wasn't the same Harry Potter he had known all those years at Hogwarts. This Harry Potter was actually happy and smiling, and Neville accredited this change with a certain red headed witch.

Neville nudged Harry in the shoulder, "when are you going to get the courage, hmm?" Neville joked and smiled playfully.

"Tomorrow night," Harry replied seriously, a happy twinkle in his emerald eyes.

Neville sputtered, "B-But I was just jokin' mate!"

"I know…but, she's the one y'know? I don't want to wait for forever any longer," Harry answered and sighed.

Neville just nodded softly and looked down at his hands, "I'm happy for ya, mate. I'm real happy for ya." Neville said and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So what about you, when are you going to make Ms. Hannah Abbott, Mrs. Hannah Longbottom?" Harry teased to lighten the mood, but there was a serious undertone.

"I'm not sure…I love her but, I don't think we're ready for that quite yet. I mean, she just started to love me, I don't want to scare her off," Neville responded and gave Harry a weary smile.

"Would you marry her, Neville?" Harry prodded, his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I think she's the one, I'm just not sure if she thinks I'M the one," Neville continued and then he sighed. "We should be headin' back. Merlin knows what those girls are up to!" he added and laughed nervously before beginning the trek back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"I hope Harry proposes soon," Ginny sighed looking at the bridal magazines in front of her as Hermione frantically looked through all the magazines.<p>

Hannah smiled, "I'm sure he'll propose soon, Ginny. Everybody sees the way he looks at you, like you're the only girl in the world," Hannah ensured her as she thumbed through the wedding dress catalog in front of her.

"I'm not the only one. Neville looks like he's been hit with a bludger every time he looks at you," Ginny teased and smirks.

"Yea, you just might be getting engaged too, Hannah," Hermione said and smiled at Hannah, a knowing look in her eyes.

Hannah blushed and sputtered, "I-I..errr…I don't know. Neville seems like the kind of guy who would wait for that kind of thing, you know, years or so."

Ginny sighed, "Hannah, as you know, Neville's not the stuttering, clumsy, (pointed look from Hannah)…ok maybe he's still a little clumsy but, he's found his courage. And I think that as long as he knows that you want to marry him, or that you would marry him, he'd ask you. Although until then, he probably wouldn't even touch the subject," she advised as Hermione nodded.

"Ginny's right, Neville wants to marry you! Merlin, he's wanted to be with you since first year! All you have to do is make sure, Neville knows that you WANT him to ask you, and he'll ask," Hermione added with a soft smile.

"But…I'm…I'm," Hannah began, her eyes wide.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked gently, her eyes filled with concern and compassion.

"Yes, but..," Hannah replied.

"Do you see Neville as your husband in the future?" Ginny prodded softly.

"Yes, though…," Hannah responded.

"So what does it matter if he asks now or later, if you want to be with him, then be with him!" Ginny sighed exasperatingly.

"Oh Merlin's socks! I don't know if I'm ready to be a wife ok!" Hannah cried and put her head in her hands.

"I love Neville, but he deserves someone who will stay at home, bear him children, kiss him on the cheek on his way out to work, not some barmaid," Hannah sighed, her words somewhat muffled by the fact that her face was in her hands.

Hermione nodded knowingly, "But, maybe Neville wants a barmaid, not a wife that will stay at home, and just bear his children, maybe he wants a Hufflepuff and not a Gryffindor. Neville wants you, and if you're a barmaid so be it," Hermione assured her, her hand on Hannah's arm.

Ginny whispered, "So if Neville asked you to marry him, what would you say?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes, obviously!" Hannah replied and looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

Little did they know that the object of the conversation was right outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I wanted to give you guys a little HannahNeville love. Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, but the next couple chapters will be up today.**

**Anyways, what do you think Neville should do with this info? Go out and buy a ring perhaps? Or maybe just sit on it and wait? BUH buh BUH!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 18

Neville sat at the bar of The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Hannah to get off work.

About two weeks after the war, her granddad, Tom, offered her the position of barmaid with the intention that she would learn the ropes of the business before taking it over. Although Neville was happy for his girlfriend, he couldn't say that he was happy with the way the men in the bar stared at her in her attire. He knew it was traditional that she wear tight and somewhat revealing clothing to entice men to buy from the bar's wares. But, Neville found himself wishing that seeing her that way and dressed like this was for him alone, and not for a whole bunch of drunkards in a pub.

Neville sighed, but this was what Hannah wanted to do. She wanted to take over the family business, and if that was what Hannah wanted Neville would set his feelings to the side. He didn't own Hannah, if anything Hannah owned him, and because of this he decided that Hannah should be able to work where she please and wear what she wanted to. As long as Neville was the only guy she was letting hold her tight, he would be fine.

Neville took another sip of his butterbeer, smiling as he watched his girlfriend flutter about and smile at the regulars and the newcomers, taking orders and wiping down tables. This was her element, what she was good at, just like his was the greenhouse, hers was the pub. Hannah turned her head to look at him, she winked at him, and then blew him a kiss as she went to the next table.

A huge smile found its way to his face, and he continued to stare, when a girl came up and sat down next to him.

"Hello," she said and Neville looked at her in surprise, he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Err…Hi," Neville replied and took a sip of his drink. He looked at the girl and felt a feeling, he could only describe as déjà vu.

"Do I know you?" Neville asked abruptly taking in the girl's appearance.

"I don't believe so, but I know exactly who you are," the girl answered mysteriously with a grin. "Your Neville Longbottom, the man who killed the snake," the girl added in explanation.

"Errmm…yea," Neville said slightly confused. "And you are?"

"Cassandra, Cassandra Walen," the girl replied and smiled a maniacal grin.

* * *

><p>"What would you like, sir?" Hannah asked as she looked down at her pad. She hadn't even looked up to notice who was sitting at the table, she had just registered that it was a male, and that was that.<p>

"You," the man said and that caused Hannah to look up and blush. Then she finally took in the man's appearance.

"Donovan?" Hannah squeaked.

"Hey babe," Donovan replied and gave her a smirk.

"You lost your chance with me a long time ago, if you don't want to order anything then get out," Hannah responded annoyed and with her hands on her hips.

"You know, I still love you. I know you do too. That punk, Longbottom, lets you parade around her with a million guys eyes on you, and the wanker doesn't care. That's what I would be concerned with darling," Donovan said and set his jaw.

"Neville is twice the man you are, and 'that punk' loves me and cares about me. He doesn't mind that I'm a barmaid, in fact he encourages me, so get the bloody hell out!" Hannah answered jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the door of the pub.

"Oh really, then why is he at the bar flirting with some floozy?" Donovan countered cooly, jerking his head in Neville's direction. Neville was sitting at the bar, a girl leaned in close to his shoulder and talking softly into his ear.

Hannah saw red, "Get out Donovan!" she yelled!

Neville jerked his head over his shoulder to look at the source of the yell. He saw Hannah trembling in anger and Donovan smirking up at her. Neville stood up and walked over to her in a fast fashion, taking long quick strides.

"You heard her," Neville said as they reached her, his voice cold and even.

Donovan chuckled, "I'll see ya later babe," he added and winked at Hannah before sneering at Neville and leaving the pub.

Neville reached for Hannah's hand to try and soothe her. "Just forget about him," he cooed softly.

He was surprised when she wrenched her hand from his grasp, "who was that Neville?" Hannah demanded pointing to the spot he and Cassandra had just been sitting at the bar.

"Cassandra..," he began until Hannah interrupted him.

"Cassandra? Are you seeing her on the side? Why was she whispering in your ear? Are you cheating on me?" Hannah spewed angrily and stormed past Neville heading to the cellar.

"Cheating on you? ARE YOU INSANE? I LOVE YOU! And she whispered in my ear that she was an informant, giving me the location of a well known deatheater!" Neville replied in shock, Hannah turned around abruptly.

"What?" Hannah gasped.

"She. Was. An. Informant," Neville clarified as he walked up to her.

"Oh," Hannah said softly.

"I don't understand! I trust you enough to encourage you following your dream to be a barmaid, with guys staring at you all night long, and probably going home to dream about you. And yet, you don't trust me enough to sit next to a girl at the bar," Neville ranted and then turned and walked over to the fireplace.

"Neville!" Hannah said and followed him.

"I'll see you later, Hannah," Neville sighed as he flooed home.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Our favorite couple just had a fight! What did you guys think? I thought that it was cute...but then again, I wrote it so I'm a little biased!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right is reserved for JKR, although Neville lives in my closet! O.O I do own the plot, Cassandra, and Donovan though.**


	19. Chapter 19

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 19

"Well, you made quite the ruckus," Cassandra teased as she set her feet on the coffee table in Donovan's small flat.

"Just as I knew I would," Donovan smirked and sat across from Cassandra. "Did you give him the information?" Donovan asked and raised an eyebrow as he sat back in the chair.

"Yes, the little wanker ate it up. Although, he thought he knew me, which could be trouble if he puts two and two together," Cassandra replied looking into Donovan's eyes, her eyes filled with worry.

"Please, Neville Longbottom is just about the stupidest man I've ever met! He'll never figure it out!" Donovan chuckled.

"I hope your right, my mother underestimated his parents, thought that she could kill them with the Cruciatius, all that got her was years in Azkaban," Cassandra warned him, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Well, I'll take that into consideration," Donovan said sarcastically. "Now, do you understand the plan?" Donovan asked his eyes filled with a ferocious kind of hatred.

"Of course, I do! I'm not an idiot," Cassandra sneered.

"Be prepared, this is just the first phase of the plan, the next phase will be much more fun," Donovan assured her, an evil gleam in his eye, as he laughed maniacally.

"Really? Your going to laugh evilly, that is so forever ago," Cassandra cackled and that quickly shut Donovan up.

* * *

><p>Hannah slumped into the bar stool, "Granddad, I don't know what to do, this is the first time Neville and I fought, and what's worse is he's right! I should have trusted him!" Hannah cried, her forehead lying on the cool hard surface of the bar top.<p>

"Banana, just go tell him your sorry, that's the first place to start," Tom replied and rubbed her arm consolingly.

"Your right," Hannah sighed and got up, going to the mirror and casting a quick refreshening spell, before flooing to Neville's house. Neville still lived with his mam but, it was more out of concern for her then it was that he wanted to stay. It was late so Hannah knew that his mam was probably already asleep. She walked into the living room and wiped the soot and dust off her clothes.

The living room was a beige color, with pictures of what she assumed were Neville's parents all over the mantle and walls. Very few pictures were of Neville himself, and there were a few of his mam and a man, whom she figured to be his granddad. Neville didn't talk of his family much, but from what Hannah understood, his parents were unable to care for him, whether its due to injury or death, she wasn't sure.

"Neville?" she called out softly, and then looked at the ugly floral couch sitting in front of the fireplace. "Oh…," Hannah said inspecting the couch, she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ugly right," Neville said, and Hannah spun around to see Neville in what she thought to be his pajamas, a white linen t-shirt with fuzzy pajama pants that were red and gold, with small lions on them. _Always with the house pride,_ she smiled inwardly.

"Errm…," Hannah replied.

"Its fine, mam's asleep, what she doesn't know won't hurt the ol' bat," Neville teased, and smiled softly, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She just noticed the sandwich in his hand as he took a bite and leaned against the door frame.

"So…what's up?" Neville asked evenly, as he took another bite.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for earlier, for accusing you of those things. I should have trusted you," Hannah responded nervously and looked down at her hands.

"It's alright, I was pretty cross with you," Neville countered and looked at one of the photos on the wall.

"No it's not alright, you trust me, and I couldn't even return the favor. When you've done nothing but prove to me you were trustworthy!" Hannah continued. As she was talking Neville set his sandwich down on a plate that had been sitting on a small table by the door frame and walked over to her. When she finished he put his index finger under her chin and brought her face to his.

"I forgive you," Neville whispered and then lightly brushed his lips against hers. Hannah sighed softly and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I just got jealous, because…because, I don't understand how I got someone so..so…great," Hannah sighed as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"That's what I ask myself everyday," Neville cooed and looked her in the eyes.

"Really?" Hannah asked surprised and a little angry that he was asking himself why he was with her. She pulled away a bit and narrowed her eyes.

Neville's eyes widened as he realized what he just said, "T-That's not what I meant, I m-meant that I ask myself why your with me, how I got someone so beautiful, and smart, and caring, every day," he explained.

Hannah giggled softly and kissed him, pressing a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "Nice save," she teased playfully.

Neville chuckled and then sighed softly. "Hannah, there's something I need to tell you," he said and leaned away from her a bit.

"What is it, Neville?" Hannah asked, wearing a worried expression.

"My parents…I think you should know about them," Neville said and looked away, a pained look on his face.

"Neville, if you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to," Hannah assured him.

Neville shook his head, "No I need to tell you."

Hannah nodded softly and stepped backwards, "Let's sit and I'll listen," she whispered tenderly.

Neville sighed, "Ok." He followed her to the old ugly floral couch, and sat down. Hannah sat down gingerly next to him, and Neville pulled her into his arms not liking the distance between them.

Hannah smiled quietly as she got comfortable in Neville's arms, while sitting in his lap. He set his chin on top of her head and smoothed down her hair, running his fingers through the soft silky locks and sighing.

Hannah rubbed his chest consolingly with the palm of her hand, blushing as she felt the hard sinewy muscles underneath the thin linen shirt.

"I'll start from the beginning," he whispered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Who wants to take a guess as to what Donovan's plan is? Anybody? Leave me a review telling me what YOU think he's planning! Please! O.O<strong>

**Anyways I do not own Harry Potter, JKR and Ginny Potter does (Teeheehee XD) however Neville lives in my closet! I do own Cassandra, Donovan, and the plot!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 20

"My parents were part of the Order and fought in the first war," Neville began softly, his fingers twirling Hannah's hair. Hannah sat still just drawing pictures into the back of Neville's hand, the hand that was sitting on her thigh. Her ears straining to hear Neville for he spoke so softly that it almost sounded like a simple breath.

"They fought along side, Dumbledore, Harry's parents, Sirius, and Remus, in fact they were good friends," Neville continued, "And soon they began to fear for every family's safety, my mum and Harry's mum ended up getting pregnant around the same time, that's when our families went into hiding. When Harry and I were born, our parents were especially cautious, because they feared for our safety."

Hannah listened intently, relishing in the sound of his heart beating against her ear, the soft timbre of Neville's voice, and the sorrow that dripped from his tale.

"But, it didn't work, we weren't safe. Voldemort attacked Harry's family, and attacked him. I was with my mam, here at this very house, my parents had decided it was ok to let me stay here for the weekend, that I would be safe here with her," Neville sighed, and Hannah felt something warm hit the top of her head.

"I think they knew. They knew what would happen, that if I stayed with them I would have been in danger," Neville pushed on and tears began to flow down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. Hannah wrapped her hands around his torso as best she could and maneuvered herself so that she was straddling his lap. She nuzzled his cheek, and hugged him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he cried.

Once the crying had died down, he looked up into Hannah's eyes, his cheeks red and swollen from the tears, and his eyes bloodshot. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's lap dog went after them, and crucio'd them into insanity. They live in St. Mungo's in the Mental Ward. Mam and I go every Sunday but, they don't remember who I am, just that I come every week," Neville finished softly and hugged her tightly to him.

Hannah felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, she couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like to have both of your parents alive and well, and yet they not even remember you. She kissed Neville's cheek gently and then took his face into his hands.

"You are the strongest, bravest, sweetest, kindest man I have ever met, and your parents if they knew, would be proud of you," Hannah told him and then kissed his forehead. Neville pulled her face back to his and kissed her with all the love and passion he was feeling for her at that moment. And suffice to say, Hannah's mind was blown.

When they finally pulled away for air, Neville murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Neville," Hannah replied and nuzzled his cheek.

Neville reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Hannah…I know that this isn't really…well, that romantic but, I love you, and, umm…one second," Neville said nervously and set Hannah down onto the couch and then kneeled before her.

"That's better," Neville sighed and blushed as Hannah's eyes widened in surprise. "Hannah Abbott, I...Well love you…I know I already said that…err…you are amazing…and beautiful…and amazing, wait I said that too...ermm...I practiced and e-everything and I'm still messing this up. What I mean to say is, that you're the first person I ever told about my parents, Harry, Ron and Hermione, kind of stumbled upon it, but that's not important! What's important is that, I can't imagine a future without you, and even though we fight sometimes. Ok, one time so far that is pretty good in my book but, anyways, we work it out, and you're the only one who makes my heart beat fast and my palms go sweaty, a-a-and you're the only one I st-stutter in front of any more. And you're just…just perfect in my eyes. I love it when you crinkle your nose when your concentrating, or your giggle, Merlin I love your giggle!" Neville rambled.

"Neville," Hannah interrupted a huge smile on her face, and her eyebrow crept upwards.  
>"See! I need you to tell me when I'm rambling, and…and oh! Right! Get to the point! Hannah Abbott, will you m-m-marry me?" Neville said as his hands shook, and he struggled to open the ring box.<p>

Hannah giggled and helped him, then gasped at the beauty of the ring. It was a simple silver band and had a simple medium sized diamond, with a yellow gem and a red gem on either side of it. But the engraving is what took her breath away, _Forever Yours-NL_. It was simple, but that's what they were…simple.

"Yes," she whispered softly and looked into his eyes, "A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Hannah squealed and flung herself into Neville's arms. They fell back and Hannah landed on top of Neville. Neville had a stupid grin on his face as he helped Hannah put on the ring.

They kissed and giggled. Squealing in delight at the prospect of being each others forever, as they rolled around on the floor, laughing and Hannah pressing light kisses to Neville's face, anywhere her lips could reach.

Mrs. Augusta Longbottom smiled knowingly, "Just like your father," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Too fluffy? Or just fluffy enough? And what is Donovan going to think about this? What about Donovan's plan is it ruined? What is Donovan's plan? <strong>

**To be continued. **

**Sorry, I just had to do that! I always wanted to be like 'To be continued' and now my life goal has been completed! Four chapters in one day! Score! Tell me what you guys think, please! It's the only way I can improve!**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys! I know this is like several days later than when I would usually put up a chapter, but I was SUPER busy this weekend! Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 21

"I love you!" Neville whispered as he kissed Hannah goodbye, his lips lingering on hers.

"I love you more," Hannah giggled and nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you most," Neville said in reply and smiled.

"Uh-uhhhhh," Hannah teased and shook her head.

"Mmmhhhmmm!" Neville sighed.

* * *

><p>"Look at them, they make me sick," Cassandra sneered as she watched the couple with disgust.<p>

"She's mine!" Donovan whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh is she? I think I see her canoodling with him, I'd take that as she's his," Cassandra teased and smirked at Donovan's angry face.

"No! She. Is. Mine. Neville will be out of the picture soon enough! All the pieces are falling into place. You remember your part in this?" Donovan spat.

"Of course I do, you take every opportunity to remind me. I take care of Neville while you take care of Hannah," Cassandra sighed bored and rolled her eyes.

"Good, the plan goes into effect in T-minus 3 hours," Donovan added and smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>"You will be mine soon, Hannah," he whispered.<p>

"Neville, I have to go to work now," sighed Hannah sadly, and a slight frown appeared on her face.

"Whyyyy," Neville whined playfully.

"Becaauusseeeeee, I need to show my grandfather I am punctual and can handle a bar in the future," Hannah explained once again and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later right?" Hannah asked and looked at Neville love and adoration in her eyes.

"Of course, nothing could keep me away," Neville replied and kissed her one last time before letting go of her.

Hannah turned around and reached the doorway, she looked over her shoulder, the engagement ring glinting in the sun. She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you, Neville."

"Forever and always," Neville answered and gave her a brilliant smile.

Hannah tore her eyes away from Neville with a sigh and walked into work. Neville turned around and started walking back into Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours later<span>

Neville had stopped by and said Hello to George and Angelina, who were running the joke shop. He stopped by the apothecary and picked up some potion items he needed for home. He turned onto a dark street heading back to The Leaky Cauldron after some window shopping. The street was devoid of life and light, it gave off a foreboding evil and darkness, that reeked of fear and spoke of death. Neville tried to hurriedly walk to the end of the street.

"Neville!" A voice called out behind him, he turned around and saw the dark curly hair of a girl he had the pleasure of only meeting once before. But he couldn't help that deep feeling of déjà vu that hit him whenever he saw her, like he had met her before. Neville shook the feeling away inwardly.

"Hullo Cassandra," Neville replied and waited for her to run up to him.

"Neville! The Death Eaters, they are there, at that house I told you about, right now! The aurors won't believe me! They have a student locked up there; they are torturing her as we speak! Please, Neville help me, help her!" Cassandra cried and latched onto him, tears streaming down her face.

"Errm...Of course I'll help, what do you have in mind?" Neville asked softly and awkwardly rubbed her back.

Cassandra looked up at him and replied, "We go there, we take them out, bring them to the aurors, and take the girl home!"

Neville sighed, "Oh! Errrm…maybe we should wait…till they leave?"

"But she might already be dead!" Cassandra wailed and took a step back, "Are you scared? I thought you were a Gryffindor, brave and courageous."

"I-I am! I-I at least think I am!" Neville stammered.

"Then help me save an innocent girl!" Cassandra implored.

"Let's go then!" Neville said softly and looked down.

Cassandra grabbed his hand for side-along apparition. She looked away and smirked, an evil glint in her eye as they apparated away. _I'm going to finish what my mother started, finally!_

* * *

><p>Hannah had finished her shift fifteen minutes ago, and she sat at the bar, a worried expression on her face as she scanned the bar and then fixed her gaze on the opening into Diagon Alley.<p>

She took a sip of her butter beer and then suddenly felt strange. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. _Who am I waiting for again?_ She asked herself and looked around. She shook her head and took another drink of her butterbeer. Hannah suddenly felt dizzy and woozy as the bar went in and out of focus.

"Hannah?" Donovan exclaimed as darkness enveloped her vision. Her grandfather, Tom, ran over.

"Hannah, sweet heart, you ok?" Tom asked as she slumped into his arms.

"Mr. Tom, let me take Hannah home. I'm sure she's just tuckered out," Donovan said and gave Tom a dazzling smile.

Tom grunted his assent and lifted Hannah into Donovan's arms. Donovan walked away to the fireplace and flooed away. Donovan's maniacal smile could be seen as the flames licked at him and Hannah and they teleported away.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Hannah awoke groggy in an unfamiliar bed; she was wearing a pair of her old pajamas. She looked up and saw a familiar face, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Donovan?" she whispered softly and the figure smiled.

"Hey, Fiancé!" Donovan exclaimed and kissed her cheek. Hannah forced a smile and looked down at her left hand. There it was a ring; it was a simple silver band and had a simple medium sized diamond, with a yellow gem and a red gem on either side of it.

She had this sudden feeling that, it was from someone else; she couldn't remember anything since the war, let alone a proposal. And this feeling that the ring was attached to someone else, that someone else had given to her, wouldn't leave her. She smiled and shook her head. _Nobody else could have given me the ring! I've only ever dated Donovan! Silly girl! Of course he would propose! You're meant to be! _She rationalized.

"Hullo love," Hannah sighed and gave Donovan a soft kiss. Bile rose up into her throat all of a sudden and she felt sick to her stomach and a little disgusted, she just paired this with the sudden memory loss and smiled at him when she pulled away.

A small voice in her head whispered softly, _He's not your forever and always._

* * *

><p><strong>So! How was that? Was it what you expected? Hmmm? Sorry about the major cliffie! :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, although Neville lives in my closet! XD I do own however, Cassandra, Donovan, and the plot!**

**Please review! They are what keeps me writing, the more reviews I get, the faster I write! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok first things first ceville143 (XD) is doing an awesome job betaing my work!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Read on! Please. O.o**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 22

"Here! They're here!" Cassandra exclaimed in a soft whisper as she pointed to the run down old two-story house that looked like it should have been condemned. The sky had taken a somber mood, and was now a soft grey, the sun lost in the sea of grey clouds.

"You take the back door, I'll take the front. We'll take them by surprise!" Neville suggested quietly and crouched low, running for the porch of the old house after Cassandra had nodded her assent.

Cassandra ran for the back door and opened it slowly, looking at Neville who had just entered the home.

"I don't think anyone's here," Neville sighed after searching the first and second floor of the house, Cassandra following closely behind him. She would smirk when he looked away, and fought back the maniacal giggles as Neville searched each room to no avail.

"We haven't checked the basement," Cassandra replied tenderly. She sneered at the back of Neville's head as he led them downstairs and into the basement. He looked around gingerly, his wand held out in front of him.

The basement was cool and dank, with deep red stains into the floor of the concrete that looked suspiciously like blood. The stench was the worst, it rank of urine, sweat, and dried blood; Neville had begun to associate the combined smells with fear and death. A long steel table sat off to the side with leather restraints, and various, what looked to be, muggle torture tools and knives were on a table beside it, some stained with dried blood. The wall was made of concrete blocks and towards one corner were several sets of shackles bolted to the wall.

"Someone was definitely keeping prisoners here at one time, but it doesn't look like anyone's been imprisoned here for quite a while," Neville informed her as he looked around, trying not to shudder in fear.

"Someone's about to be," Cassandra sneered and smiled evilly.

"Hmm?" Neville asked her as he looked towards her, his wand tip lowered, a look of confusion on his features.

"Crucio!" Cassandra whispered menacingly and red sparks shot from the tip of her wand and thrust into Neville. Neville collapsed on the floor, his mouth in the shape of an 'O' as his body began to thrash about in pain, screams of agony escaping his lips.

Cassandra cackled and smirked, whispering the curse over and over, and watching Neville's thrashing form. She took his wand, which had fallen from his fingers and stuffed it into her back pocket. Once Neville was sufficiently passed out due to the severity of the pain he had just experienced, Cassandra whispered a quick charm which caused the shackles bolted to the wall to imprison Neville's hands and legs. The shackles pulled him towards them, as Cassandra giggled, "Welcome to Hell, Neville Longbottom!"

* * *

><p>Hannah sat and ate the hot breakfast Donovan had prepared for her. She couldn't understand the building dread she felt, and the bile in her throat that appeared when he looked at her. Nor could she understand the sudden nausea that hit her when Donovan looked at her, touched her, or kissed her.<p>

The one thing she couldn't get over was how she couldn't remember his proposal, that wasn't something she would forget. She could remember their first kiss, when he first said he loved her, with picture perfect clarity, but the proposal eluded her.

"Donovan," Hannah said softly looking up through her eyelashes at him from the table. Donovan was currently leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Yes love?" Donovan sighed and smiled at her. Hannah tried to ignore the sudden bile that had risen up in her throat at his smile. _She's mine; all mine again!_ Donovan sighed and smiled once more.

"How did you propose?" Hannah asked gently, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

_I didn't! Longbottom did! He tried to steal you from me! You are mine! All mine! How dare you ask me about the one joy I never had the chance to experience!_ Donovan thought angrily. "You don't remember!" Donovan spat, an angry look flashed his features that scared Hannah to the core. She was scared of the depth of the rage she saw in that brief angry look.

Hannah shook her head slightly, _why am I so frightened of him? I love him! Although I never felt frightened with…..with whom? Who was I about to say? Why is this person escaping my memory? _Hannah asked herself.

"Well, silly! I made you a romantic dinner then placed the ring in a rose and charmed it to bloom when I asked you! And you, of course, said yes!" Donovan told her with a fake smile, and with very fake enthusiasm. _If he hadn't of stolen you from me, that's how I would have done it! And you would have loved it!_

"Oh right," Hannah answered and smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"And we have a romantic dinner tonight, so go get yourself beautified, because quite frankly, babe, you're ugly in the morning!" Donovan said and gave her another fake smile, as she stood and scurried off to the bedroom.

Hannah grabbed her clothing and her toiletries and rushed into the bathroom. She closed the door and made sure to lock it. She turned on the water of the shower and then looked down at the ring. _It really is a beautiful ring_, she sighed softly and took it off. _I'll take it off so it doesn't rust in the shower,_ she thought but, as she set it down she noticed the engraving. _Hmm…_ She examined it and gasped, _'Forever and Always – NL_,' it read.

_Neville…NEVILLE! _Hannah realized, as the memories of the last few months came crashing upon her. She quickly took a shower and changed, making sure that she looked just to Donovan's liking. She tenderly placed the ring upon her finger again and walked over to Donovan who still stood in the kitchen.

"Hello, Fiancé!" Donovan greeted her with a real smile, and then added, "See! Now you look beautiful! Much better, love, much better!"

"Petrificus Totalus," Hannah whispered and Donovan immediately fell back onto the floor, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm not your fiancé," Hannah whispered as she knelt next to the still form of Donovan, his eyes willed with fear, as hers were filled with grim determination.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Is it ok? Believable? Did you see that coming? lol<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe. Neville lives in my closet though! XD However, I do own Donovan, Cassandra, and the plot.**

**Review Please! Even if it's constructive! I need all the help I can get! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well...Sorry about this being so late! I know it's been a few days since I last posted, so here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks ceville143 for betaing my work! XD**

* * *

><p>Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 23<p>

Hannah grabbed Donovan's wand and stuffed it into her back pocket. She then took a chair from the table and pulled it back a bit. "Levicorpus," she whispered and settled Donovan's still from into the wooden chair. She summoned some rope and manually tied the ropes to his legs and arms, making sure that he was securely tied to the chair; she then summoned some cord and wrapped it around his torso tightly.

Once she felt sure that he was tightly bound, and satisfied, she whispered, "Finite Incatatum."

"Hannah! Love! Baby! You're my fiancé! Why are you doing this?" Donovan stammered.

"SHUT UP! DONOVAN! Do not SPEAK unless I ask you a question! Understand?" Hannah commanded, rage radiating off her body in waves. She moved to the other side of the table so that she sat across from him, and glared at him hard.

Donovan shut up quickly, he had never seen Hannah so upset, so angry. That hard look in her eyes scared him.

"Now! What did you put into my drink at the bar?" Hannah asked her jaw set, she leaned back into her chair; lazily playing with her wand as she stared at him.

"I-I d-didn't put…," Donovan stuttered, his voice cracking.

Hannah huffed loudly and stared at him hard, "Don't lie to me!" she spat. "Who else would gain from my memory loss of the last few months, hmm? Now! What. Did. You. Put. Into. My. Drink." She punctuated with each jab of her wand in his direction.

Donovan gulped glancing between her wand, and her face, "F-F-Forget-me potion," Donovan whimpered, "four drops for four months."

"Good. Where are we?" she questioned her eyes never leaving her face, she leaned back again and began to twirl her wand around with her fingers.

"A-About ten minutes away from Hogsmeade on foot," he answered quickly; he began to squirm under Hannah's stare.

"It seems oddly convenient that my fiancé just happened to be late for the FIRST time the night you drugged me, so where is Neville? What did you do to him?" Hannah asked and leaned forward, her eyes cool but it was easy to see the hate and anger that lurked behind those glassy blue orbs. She pointed her wand lazily in Donovan's direction, her grip loose.

Being reminded of Neville's current situation brought a cruel smile to Donovan's lips, _Neville will NEVER be able to touch MY girl again. Cassandra will make sure of that!_ Donovan shrugs, his usual manipulative and maniacal behavior returned in place of the fear that had developed from Hannah's rage. "I didn't do anything to Neville," Donovan sneered.

"Then who did?" Hannah pushed, she was trying to hold back the curses and hexes that wanted to roll off her tongue; she forced her hand to remain steady and not do the motions to those curses and hexes.

"Oh, just a family friend came by and said hello. Y'know, his parents knew her parents, that kind of thing," Donovan teased, his infamous smirk returning to his face.

"Her? So it's a she?" Hannah pressed; a hard look on her face.

"I'll tell you what, Hannah dearest, one kiss and I'll tell you who took him," Donovan offered and looked her up and down licking his lips. Hannah shuddered under his slimy gaze

"There is NO BLOODY WAY, I'm kissing you!" Hannah exploded she stood upright quickly, the chair she sat in, flew back, her wand was now firmly held in her fingers and pointing menacingly at Donovan. Her eyes were now swirling with rage and hate.

Donovan felt immense fear returning; he had known Hannah to be the protective kind, the nurturing kind that this was part of her motherly nature, but he just realized that Hannah Abbott was much like Mrs. Weasley, threaten one of the ones she cares about and she explodes.

Donovan gulped loudly, the look in her eyes speaking volumes, and he got the message, tell or you'll regret it. "C-C-Cassandra," Donovan finally whimpered and cowered away from Hannah.

"Hmm?" Hannah asked her rage seeming to disappear as she gave Donovan a confused look. She knew that name from somewhere, and then it clicked, that girl that Neville and she had fought about at the bar, that was her name.

"Cassandra Lestrange," he added softly and looked away, whimpering, afraid of what she was going to do next.

"L-L-Lestrange!" Hannah stammered in surprise, _that name is the last name of the woman who attacked Neville's parents! I have to find him NOW!_ She realized and yelled, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and did the appropriate wand movements to freeze his body. His body froze and his eyes darted around in fear.

Hannah then apparated away, leaving Donovan frozen in the kitchen. She apparated to the Burrow, hoping that most of the D.A. members still were residing there for the time being.

The large crack of apparition rang through the gardens surrounding the Burrow, and soon familiar faces were crowding the door way of the Burrow, coming outside to greet her.

Suddenly they stopped, noticing the hot tears streaming down Hannah's face as she fell to her knees, "Neville's been kidnapped," she whimpered and placed her face into her hands as she sobbed. The others rushed to her side to comfort and soothe her, all sharing looks, and having silent conversations.

_Oh Neville._ She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Do you think I made Hannah too...well...mean? I kind of thought that Hannah would be the 'motherly' type and go all psycho on those who threatenharm her loved ones. But, I realize that is a bit different then how I've been portraying her throughout the story. I made her a bit of a sweetheart, but I think I kept her pretty close to the whole 'nice/sweet' factor...well no flames please! And please review! This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter universe but Neville does live in my closet! XD I do however own Donovan, Cassandra, and other original characters, plus the plot!**

**Please Review! They encourage me to write my next chapter quicker! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for favoriting and adding this story to your story alerts! :) I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's a little late stuff came up...life came up, but I'm gonna try and keep posting every few days!**

**Well here it is! XD**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 24

Neville's body twitched as the last tremors of pain left him.

"Have you figured out who I am yet?" Cassandra cackled as she sat in a small wooden chair that she had positioned just out of Neville's reach. Neville was still chained to the wall, but was now slumped against it, his skin shimmered softly with sweat and his eyes were barely open.

"N-No," Neville croaked and his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing labored and ragged, as if each breath was painful.

"Hmmmm…. I thought you were smarter than this, Neville! Maybe I'll give you some more time to think!" Cassandra sneered and she flicked her wand in his direction as she spat, "Crucio!"

White hot flames of pain filled Neville's body as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His moth became an 'O' as gasps and screams of pain left his lips. His body convulsed as if trying to rid itself of the pain by the jerky movements although it didn't work, it never worked.

Cassandra smiled his screams melodic and harmonious to her ears. His twitching and convulsing were sickly satisfying. Her cruel eyes took in every movement, every tremor, and every shudder as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The torture she was inflicting upon Neville was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She sighed with displeasure as she released the curse and Neville slumped against the wall panting.

"Why?" Neville murmured, his lips barely moving as if even speaking was too exhausting.

"Why? WHY!" Cassandra snapped and stood quickly, the chair she was sitting in flying out behind her. "I'm finishing what my mother started! After I am finished with you, I intend on taking revenge on the woman who killed her! And don't you worry, I won't kill you, no. That's too easy, too simple. No, I'm going to torture you into insanity, just to make sure that I reunite your family! In the Mental Ward of St. Mungo's!"

"CRUCIO!" She cackled and once again Neville's body tensed and then started to seizure. He resembled a fish out of water.

Neville was tired, so tired; he was tired of the pain, tired of fighting, tired of her, he couldn't fight any longer, he was ready. He let go, succumbed to the light. Neville felt the warmth this light was giving off and he smiled softly. It felt so welcoming, he felt as if he couldn't turn it away as it pulled him closer. He could just make out whom he thought was Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, and Collin Creevey. He almost ran to them, he wanted to tell them just how much their families missed them. But just as he was about to join them, he remembered.

A memory of a smile, of a kiss, of a girl, of honey-blond hair, and blue eyes one could get lost in. And it gave him the will to fight, the will to live, he had to see her once again, one last time. It wasn't his time, he could feel it, he knew he had to have one more smile, one more kiss. He remembered that his family, his mam, his gran, awaited him, that he would leave her alone. Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Luna, he remembered his friends, and how he would be just another casualty.

So he clawed his way back to his body, returned to the pain, settled back into his convulsing body, and focused on her. On lips that were soft and kissable, that tasted like honey. Of hair that smelled like vanilla, butterbeer, and something distinct and warm, something feminine.

The pain faded away with each memory that enveloped him; memories of smiles that made his heart skip a beat, and of stolen moments in the back of The Leaky Caldron, of a ring on her finger and of an answer to a simple question that brought immense joy. With each whispered _I love you _recalled, the pain ebbed away and was forgotten.

Cassandra felt the curse leaving Neville, although she hadn't released it yet. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and irritation.

"L-Lestrange, you are Cassandra Lestrange," Neville whimpered and opened his eyes and gave her a stoic stare. She almost recoiled from the stare because of the LACK of fear in his eyes.

"Correct," she sneered and turned to go back upstairs. "I'll be back," she cackled but in her head she was trying to figure out why the curse released itself.

Neville watched her leave, but was more occupied with his thoughts of Hannah. For her he would fight, he would try to live for her. But if he didn't get out of this soon, there wouldn't be anything left of him for her to love.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Any good? Tell me what you think should happen or what you think will happen in the next chapter!<strong>

**Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me, it belongs to JKR. I own the plot and all the original characters!**

**Please Review/Add to Alerts/Favorite! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the delay! But I made up for it I hope with TWO new chapters! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 25<p>

Harry's jaw was set as he watched Ginny console a sobbing Hannah. _Neville's been kidnapped? By who? When?_ He asked himself, but Hannah was currently in hysterics and she wouldn't be much help on getting any information at the moment.

Ginny turned slightly and caught his eye. She mouthed the words, _since yesterday_. Harry's eyes widened; Hannah was crying uncontrollably, but it seemed that she was spewing out the information she knew in between sobs, and Ginny was catching tid-bits of it.

Ron was getting annoyed, Neville, a mate of his, well more of a mate of a mate was in DANGER apparently and his fiancé was such a dunce that she was sobbing when she should be trying to find Neville, or at least giving them information to help find him

"Oi! Stop the crying! Neville's in danger and your sobbing isn't helping us find him!" Ron yelled and everyone looked at him with shock.

"RON!" Hermione shouted and then hit him upside the head. "You have the emotional capacity of a thimble! I never! Her fiancé has been kidnapped, dunder-head! It would be like me getting kidnapped!"

Ron looked at her with a scared expression on his face as she continued her rant, punctuating key points with pokes hard enough to leave bruises.

"N-No, he's right," Hannah whimpered and wiped the salty liquid off her cheeks.

"I am?" Ron said softly. Hermione hit him.

Ginny hugged her, "don't worry Hannah we'll find him!" she said encouragingly with a determined blazed look in her eyes. Harry almost swooned when she looked at him, and he smiled goofily, that was one of his favorite expressions of hers.

"Unless he's dead, since he's been gone for a day and it's very plausible they just killed him. Neville was a war hero," Luna said dreamily although a twinge of sorrow in her voice. Her eyes looked off into the distance and seemed a little glassier as if tears lie just beneath the surface waiting to emerge.

"Aye! Neville may be gone! He's strong alright, but Luna's right! He be a hero! He was vital to the war, lot o' people be after his head for sure!" Seamus said with a solemn nod of his head.

Ginny shook her head vigorously, "if there's one thing I learned about Neville in this bloody war. It's that he doesn't go down easily! And if so…if he's dead we are still going to find him and bring him back!"

Hannah was crying again tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes red and puffy, swollen with bags underneath them, "He's alive," she murmured, "He has to be."

"DEARS! THAT'S ENOUGH! Bring her inside will you! You seem to be forgettin' that you're talkin' about that girl's fiancé! With all this tock of death, and no action, or any movement towards action, it WILL lead to that poor boy's death! Now get inside and let's get down to business!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted and barreled through everyone until she came to Hannah. She then helped her up and toted over her as she led her into the Burrow and its living room.

Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch and pulled Hannah with her, making sure to keep her hand on Hannah's shoulder consolingly. Everyone else soon followed and sat down in the armchairs or on the floor, some just simply stood.

They all looked at her expectantly as she took a few deep and calming breaths. Hannah looked at all of them and sighed, "I'll start from the beginning."

"It all started when Donovan…,"

* * *

><p>Cassandra lurked in the shadows of Diagon Alley on a dark cobblestone road far from the bustling main street.<p>

"He's late," she sneered and wrapped the dark cloak she was wearing more tightly around herself as she surveyed the area around her.

"Hello, my pretty," a voice cackled softly right beside her.

Cassandra fought the urge to jump up, and turned to look at the source of the voice. "You're late!" she snarled angrily, pushing the hood of her cloak further over her eyes.

"Yes. Well, what you wanted was hard to procure," the voice replied coolly. The figure was clad in a black cloak as well, and the hood was over his face just enough that no one could see into it and take a peek at the face that lie underneath it.

"I hope you have it then!" she growled, her fingers gripping her wand tightly within her cloak; she was careful that the cloak not move as she did so.

"Of course, its right here," the figure replied tersely. It then held out a small vial filled with an inky black liquid and had a cork screw to hold the liquid in.

"Good," Cassandra smirked. _Here comes my favorite part_, she smiled maniacally, and then whispered, "Aveda Kedavra." Her wand whipped out and quickly did the motions, a green spark burst from the tip of her wand and landed itself firmly into the figure's chest. The figure let out a soft grunt and began to fall back, before it was out of reach; Cassandra snatched the vial from its grasp.

"It was a pleasure doing business," she cackled and a loud pop signaled her apparition.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did I make Ron too...emotionally inept? And did I make Seamus' accent too prominent? Tell me what you guys think! Please!<strong>

**Disclaimer: **

**Neville: YOU DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE!**

**Me: I KNOW! I wish. .**

**Neville: Well...duh... What about the plot and the original characters?**

**Me: Oh...I own those! NOW GO BACK TO MY CLOSET!**

***Neville walks back to my closet and closes the door***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The next chapter as promised! Two chapters in one night! Hope that makes up for a few days of no updates!**

* * *

><p>Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 26<p>

"Lestrange! Neville's been kidnapped by Lestrange!" Ron blabbered, his eyes wide.

"'Tis what t' woman said!" Seamus exclaimed and gestured towards Hannah.

"It makes sense, if you think about it. Lestrange is a death eater, Neville was vital in the war against them. Lestrange's mother, Bellatrix, attacked Neville's parents, Lestrange may think that she is just finishing what her mother started with Neville," Hermione added and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought.

"So…how do we find her then," Dean asked.

"We follow Neville's Ooblies," Luna responded dreamily a smile on her face.

"Ooblies?" Harry said with a confused expression on his face.

"Ooblies fly out of your wand after you cast a spell and they stay in the area for days," Luna explained lucidly.

"What a load of….," Ron began.

"No! I think Luna's got the right idea! We can find out Neville's last few spells and their locations, and then follow his steps from there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So, we be goin' to t' Ministry, aye?" Seamus asked and scratched his head.

"Yes! They keep a record of all spells cast and where!" Hermione responded enthusiastically.

"But…'Mione, how did they not find us last year then?" Ron questioned softly.

"Because back then, we didn't have our wands 'ticketed'!" Hermione explained.

"Ticketed?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes! After the war, when we all went to the ministry they cast a small minute spell on our wands to better ensure no unforgivable were being cast. They have a large book on each one of our wands that keeps a record of the date, time, location, and spell used when we cast spells! We get Neville's book and we find out where he last was when he cast a spell!" Hermione squealed in excitement.

"Brilliant, 'Mione!" Ron said and smiled at her.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "W-Well, Luna came up with the idea…," she stammered.

"Yea, but you…," Ron started.

"Stop thee flirtin' ya two! We need t' be gettin' to t' Ministry t' find Neville!" Seamus interrupted and jumped up.

"But, what if his last spell was simply a dish washing spell at his house," Hannah sighed softly and looked down.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" Hermione replied and stood up. Soon, everyone was standing.

"How 'bout Hermione, Luna, and Hannah go to the Ministry and the rest of us will wait here. There's no point in all of us going, it would be too suspicious, so we send them and later they come back and tell us," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good, mate!" Dean said and smiled.

"I agree!" Ginny added and nodded. She gave Dean a soft smile, which he returned. Harry frowned and then put his arm around Ginny and pulled her towards him possessively. He gave Dean an evil glare.

Seamus and Luna started giggling at Dean's scared expression, and Ginny crossed her arms in front of and gave Harry an angry glare. Harry gulped, which led to everyone laughing, except Hannah, all she could think about was Neville.

Soon it died down and Hannah, Luna, and Hermione all flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Neville heard creaking as Cassandra descended the stairs.<p>

"Hello, dear ol' Neville," Cassandra cackled. Once she had descended she walked over to the steel table and took off her cloak and set it down on its surface. She stretched and smiled, _here comes the real fun!_

Neville grunted in response, his eyes followed her as she entered. He was slumped against the wall, his head hung low so that his hair fell into his eyes. There were bags underneath those chocolate brown orbs, and a mixture of dirt, blood, and sweat matted his hair together, and was smeared upon his face and clothing.

"Hungry?" Cassandra asked softly as she walked over, a piece of bread in her hands. Her eyebrow raised as she held it close to him, awaiting his response.

Neville grunted again, and looked into her eyes.

Cassandra sighed, and tossed it at him. "Really, you couldn't make this more fun! I was actually being civil for once, Neville! I thought you would have been proud!" Cassandra cackled as she turned around and went back to the steel table.

She had her back to him, and could hear Neville's quiet swallows, and the sound of teeth sinking into bread. Cassandra then took out the vial of inky black liquid and twirled it in her fingers. She set it next to the cloak upright and then grabbed the bottle of water she had brought. Cassandra walked over to Neville and set it down near him, then returned to the table once more. She waited until she heard the crinkle of plastic to open the vial. She smirked softly and dipped the tip of her wand into the liquid. The wand seemed to soak up the liquid and soon the vial was halfway empty.

Cassandra then turned around to see that the bottle of water lay empty beside Neville, and that he stayed slumped against the wall. She walked over to him, and smiled menacingly.

"I have a surprise, Neville," Cassandra sighed and then whispered, "Venena Atramentum." Then she pressed the tip of her wand into his forehead, and cackled as the black ink the wand soaked up seeped into his skin. The black liquid branched out like roots, moving slowly and crawling under the skin.

"Well, Neville, if this doesn't push you into insanity or death. They'll just have to start calling YOU the Boy Who Lived," Cassandra sneered.

"This is called Poloviumisa, a very rare poison I had procured just for you and that bloody witch, Mrs. Molly Weasley! It slowly seeps through your body, poisoning, and infecting every last corner, until it wraps around your heart slowly squeezing the life out of you. They call it the magma death; it's supposed to feel like lava pumping through your veins," Cassandra informed him, a sick smirk on her face.

"The cure is even harder to procure, it's called Misamolo, it comes from the mixture of several different rare and exotic plants one would have to search the world for years to find; So, I guess that means that there is no hope for you, Neville Longbottom, none whatsoever," Cassandra added and giggled.

"Bye, Neville. And don't worry, you won't be too lonely, you'll have Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, and Molly Weasley to keep you company up there. Or wherever the hell people go after death," Cassandra cackled as she grabbed her cloak and left him for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooblies? Who thinks that is the weirdest name ever? I do and I came up with it! I'm really proud of my spell, my poison, and cure names! I hope they were believable too. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe! (Neville: But she owns all the evil characters, and like two nice ones! . Plus the plot! Me: GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!)**

**:) Please Review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 27<p>

Hannah, Hermione, and Luna stepped out of the fireplace and into the Ministry. After going through security and getting their wands checked and returned they hurried over to the elevators, where Hannah pressed the button to summon the elevator. Once the elevator had arrived they entered it.

"What floor is it on?" Hannah asked the others her hand hovering in front of the buttons.

"Probably the Aurors' offices or the Magical Law Department," Hermione responded, as she looked up at the sign, and read off the corresponding number to Hannah, who promptly pushed the appropriate button. The elevator lurched upwards and then it sped off to the correct floor. Luna stood in between Hannah and Hermione as soft elevator music filled the air. The girls looked at each other a bit awkwardly, except for Luna who was humming along to the music, and smiling dreamily. Hannah and Hermione awkwardly twiddled their thumbs.

"Lots of Floogles in here," Luna told them and gave Hannah a blank look.

"Floogles?" Hannah asked slightly confused, as Hermione shook her head vehemently, and groaned softly when Hannah asked.

"Yes, they….," Luna began in lucid explanation when she was interrupted by the ding of the elevator door opening.

"Oh, we're here!" Hermione exclaimed and sighed in relief. She ran off the elevator and Hannah followed her with a shrug. Luna skipped in pursuit.

They made their way to the receptionist whose name plate read, "Trina." She was loudly smacking her gum and sighing as she stared at a chocolate frog card. She didn't notice them as she twirled a strand of platinum blonde hair around her finger.

"Ahem," Hermione coughed. The girl looked up at Hermione lazily, and groaned. The receptionist set down the card face up to reveal the very person they were here to find, Neville. His picture-self blinked slowly and smiled at Hannah when she leaned over to get a better look at the figure on the card.

Hannah's bottom lip quivered slightly and she fought back the sudden tears that threatened to spill over.

"What?" The girl, Trina, snapped.

"We need to get to the Hall of Records," Hermione informed her politely and in a calm demeanor.

"Down the hall and the last door on your right," she sighed, her voice coming out somewhat nasally. She loudly popped her gum. Hermione quietly thanked her and walked the way she had been told of.

Hannah tore her eyes away from the chocolate frog card. Luna smiled at her softly and they followed Hermione.

They came to the allotted door and opened it. They found a small man with balding grey hair and warm grey eyes hunched over a large book, a pair of glasses laid low on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," Hannah whispered softly.

The man looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. "Sorry! How may I help you?" The man asked kindly, his eyes twinkling with warmth and affection.

"We need to look at a record," Hermione informed him with a soft smile.

"Do you have authorization?" the man asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Hannah's heart sunk further than it already was, a frown appearing on her face.

"Yes," Hermione replied with an easy smile and reached into her pocket. Hannah looked at her wide-eyed in surprise and Luna continued to stare off into space.

"Here!" Hermione said as she pulled out a small card, that resembled a chocolate frog card in size, it was a transparent but cloudy. The man pulled out his wand and ran the tip along the edges of the card. The card illuminated green.

"Okey Dokey, then! What record are you in need of?" The man asked after putting his wand away.

Hermione put away the card, and replied, "We need the record of Neville Longbottom's wand, please."

"Of course! One moment!" he sighed and then turned the pages of the large book in front of him. He bent over and ran his finger down a list of names, murmuring them as he went.

"Here we go!" he said and then tapped the name twice, and a book resembling that of a journal appeared on the desk space in front of the large tome. _Neville Longbottom_ was embossed in gold on its cover.

Hermione wasted no time to open the book to the last page, and peer into the book. The other two looked over her shoulder.

"There!" Luna sighed and pointed to the last spell cast. It was _Lumos._

"Lumos?" Hermione asked quietly and ran her finger across the page to the spot that said where the spell had been cast.

"Miller Mansion?" Hannah questioned softly. The man paled.

"What is it?" Luna prodded softly, giving the man a dreamy faraway look, her head cocked to the side.

"T-That's where the Lestrange's lived while serving V-V-V….He who must not be named!" he stammered, his eyes suddenly started darting all over the place, his hands shaking.

"Then it makes sense Cassandra took Neville there!" Luna replied and nodded at the others.

"We need to tell the others!" Hermione said and left thanking the man quickly. Luna and Hannah did the same and followed Hermione.

_I'm coming Neville!_ Hannah thought as she caught another glimpse of Neville's chocolate frog card as she passed the receptionist's desk. Hannah's throat tightened and her heart beat fast, as she passed the desk. She could have sworn she saw him wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what did you guys think? I realize that it wasn't really full of 'action' but I felt like I needed to explain the whole 'ticketed' thing. And I promise that the next chapter includes Neville! :)<strong>

**What did you think of the chocolate frog card? :)**

**Also, there is only going to be a few more chapters, and then this story will be complete! :)/:( It's a little bittersweet, but I'm already coming up with ideas for my next story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe, but I do own the plot and all original characters.**

**Please Read and Review! They are every writers bread and butter! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 28

Pain. Pain was all Neville could feel. The poison had slowly crawled across his skin to his right index finger, where it settled, leaving the tip of his finger completely black. It had only been a couple of hours but thin spidery veins of the inky poison could be seen crawling up his arm, it was almost to his shoulder. His arm throbbed in protest. When he dared to try and move it, the liquid seemed to constrict around his arm, causing even more pain.

Neville could barely remember his name at this point, the room was spinning. He was losing it, all of it. It was almost like he could feel bits of memories and himself leaving him, and laughing tauntingly as they did so. There was one thing he held onto, a memory he held onto for dear life, well memories.

Hannah. Filled his mind, it gave him the strength to grasp them a little tighter, even though at this point he couldn't remember why. Neville just felt this warmth, and he knew he was hallucinating when he could have sworn he could smell the delightful aroma of butterbeer, vanilla, and something distinctly feminine. But it was all he had. Most of all, through all the pain, a new feeling was coming forth.

Exhaustion, he was so tired. Neville sighed softly, closing his eyes, picturing a face. Her face, and now her name eluded him; it was just out of reach. The pain had moved in the last hour from the beginning of his shoulder and now was clawing its way down the side of his chest.

_I'm dying._ He told the woman, whom he saw etched into the darkness of his closed eyelids. Before the darkness of unconsciousness came, he thought he saw tears leave her eyes, and a soft frown appear on his face.

* * *

><p>Hannah, Hermione, and Luna hurried into the Burrow and quickly informed them about what they had discovered. The others quickly stood up wand drawn.<p>

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as they all readied themselves to apparated there. "One, we don't have a picture of the place, and have no idea where we are going. Two, it is safe to say that if Cassandra Lestrange went after Neville, she will go after the woman who killed her mother, Mrs. Weasley. Some of us need to stay here with her!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a soft humph, and opened her mouth in reply before Hermione interrupted her.

"Not because she can't take care of herself, but if Cassandra was able to get one of us, it's safe to say she can do it again. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley can handle her, but Cassandra is most likely to be a sneak, and kill her from afar!" Hermione explained.

The others nodded softly, "I'll stay with mum," George whispered softly; his eyes were sunken in a sea of soft purple, like he hadn't slept for days.

"I'll stay with ye, Mam!" Seamus added and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave him a soft smile in return.

"Me too!" Dean continued.

"Ok, I think we are set on that front then," Harry said and nodded his head towards everyone, who returned the nod.

"But, what about how we are going to get there?" Hannah asked gently.

The others shared a look, like they had forgotten she was there and having a silent conversation.

"Look, Hannah…," Ginny began.

Hannah knew instantly what they were going to say. "No! Ginny, if it was Harry would you stay here. Heck, if it was any of your brothers would you stay here! No! You wouldn't, I'm going! And there's nothing you all can say that is going to make me stay!" Hannah interrupted, a firm frown set on her face, and her arms crossed themselves across her chest. She gave everyone a fiery look as if daring them to tell her she could not go.

Ron nodded solemnly, "Alright," he whispered in reply.

"Just look at the picture in the paper," Luna suggested dreamily, her voice cutting through the tension of the room.

"Picture in the paper?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, they have a picture of Miller Mansion in the paper, see," Luna explained and held out the paper. Hermione snatched it and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Luna, you're brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was housed in Ravenclaw for a reason. You just didn't see it," Luna replied and smiled lucidly.

"Everyone look at the picture and we will apparate there together!" Hermione said and passed the paper around to everyone. Then they all walked outside and out of the protective barriers.

They nodded their goodbyes to the ones staying behind and with a loud pop, made their way to Miller Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So...too cheesy? I hope not. Well. I guess a little cheese is good for everybody right? Next chapter is the long awaited one! I hope you guys read on to find out what happens!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe, only plot and original characters.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok well here's the next chapter, and the longest one I've written so far! I think there is only going to be about two chapters more..maybe three! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 29<p>

The group of people appeared on the lawn of Miller Mansion. A haunted two story house, that seemed a little worse for wear and as if it would collapse at any moment. The group quickly dispersed into groups of two. Hermione, Ginny, and Hannah would enter through the front door, while Harry, Ron, and Luna entered through the back. They crept around to their positions their wands at the ready, each person's heart pounded, and blood rushed to their ears. After waiting about fifteen or so seconds, they stormed the old house at their positions.

They cleared the first floor, it looked like someone had been staying there, but had recently vacated. Wrappers and soda cans filled the kitchen, used paper plates and plastic silver strewn across the room. The living room had a small camp bed, and it looked slept in. But, it was clear that there were no personal belongings or clothing left behind.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went upstairs to make sure no one was hiding up there, while Harry, Hannah, and Luna found a door that led to the basement. Harry led them down the stairs; it creaked as their weight was pressed down upon it. They could see a flicker of candle light down below and concrete walls at the end of the stairs.

Harry took a step into the room, and quickly scanned it for life. He took a deep sharp breath as he found one life form in a corner of the room. The figure was bloodied and his clothing torn, his brown hair fell down into his eyes which were at the moment closed. The figure, a he, was slumped against the wall, his head falling forward and his legs sprawled out in front of him.

Harry frowned as he recognized the figure and then immediately tried to block Hannah out of the room. _We're too late._ He thought morosely. _Hannah didn't need to see this_, he told himself,_ Neville wouldn't_ _have wanted her to see him this way. _

Hannah realized what Harry was doing and instantaneously pushed against him, running into the room. She gasped as she saw him. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran to him. Hannah fell to her knees before him and sobbed, coughing. The wet drops made her vision blurry, as she muttered a few spells to release him of his shackles. Once free she hugged him, close, crying into his shoulder.

_He's gone! I was too late! Neville, No!_ She thought quickly and then it seemed to shut down as a huge immense pain that was greater than what she had ever felt before settled on her heart. It shut down to protect her, as she wailed into his motionless body.

The others ran down the stairs, and had tears in their eyes as they witnessed Hannah breaking down.

"Neville…no," she whimpered into his shoulder. Even now after being tortured, his clothing dirty, his blood staining the floor, he smelled like home to her. She held on as if letting go would mean he was gone.

And then she felt it, what she hadn't noticed before, she gasped and pulled away a little, still keeping him close in her arms. She ran her hand down his shoulder to the front of his chest. A thud. Her eyes widened, "Neville!" Hannah gasped and there it was again, a thud. A wisp of hot air brushed against her cheek.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Hannah squealed and looked at the others. The others eyes widened.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's now!" Hannah cried and took out her wand. She stood up and tried to pull Neville up with her. That's when Ron ran over and helped her pick him up.

"I'll apparated him to St. Mungo's! Meet you there," Ron told her, but Hannah was reluctant to let Neville go. But she knew that she didn't have the strength to get him there. So she let go, and Ron quickly apparated.

Hermione, Harry, and Luna nodded at each other, "We'll tell the others," Hermione told them. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Let's go, Hannah," Ginny smiled, her cheeks still wet with tears. Ginny held out her hand for Hannah. Hannah grabbed it gratefully and smiled back, they both apparated to St. Mungo's.

At St. Mungo's, Ron had already handed Neville over to the healers, and he was lying down on a stretcher. Healers and mediwitches alike hurrying around him, and muttering spells that were lost on Ron's ears. He heard the loud pop of apparition, and saw Ginny and Hannah.

"The healers already took him into the room," Ron informed them with a soft sigh, "the healer said that he'd be out with more news later."

"I think you should go tell Neville's gran that he's here," Ginny suggested, and Ron nodded.

"I'll be back," he said with a soft nod.

"Thank you," Hannah murmured, as Ron apparated to Neville's home.

Ginny led Hannah to a chair, and they sat down. Ginny rubbed Hannah's shoulder consolingly.

A healer came out of Neville's room; he looked flustered, and appeared to be young, just a little bit older than them. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes; his hair was short, cut close to his head. He gave them an uneasy smile, and stood before them.

"I assume you're here for Mr. Longbottom?" the healer asked the girls. They nodded solemnly.

"I'm his fiancé," Hannah told him softly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I see," the doctor replied, "I'm Dr. Willis, I'm in charge of Mr. Longbottom's care. His condition is serious. I'm surprised he's alive to be honest, he took the brunt of several cruciatius curses and someone poisoned him with Poloviumisa, a very rare poison."

"Is it curable?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yes. But the cure to this poison is even more rare than the poison itself, it would take years to procure, and right now the poison is spreading through his body like a wildfire. It'll be to his heart soon enough and that'll be it. It's already spread to his right foot from his right index finger," the healer responded morosely.

Hannah started sobbing, she had lost him again. Neville was dying and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Unbeknownst to them, Hermione had heard everything. She had flooed with Luna here, and was standing off to the side.

"What is the cure called?" Hermione asked, tears were streaming down her face also, but a determined look blazed in her eyes.

"Misamolo, it is procured from a very rare lily called The Moaning Mantis, it's only found in Denmark. And even then it is very difficult to find," the healer explained softly.

The tears fell more readily from Hermione's eyes, she knew of the plant he was speaking of. This meant she knew he was right; it would literally take years to find it.

"Really," Luna said and blinked, "I have one of those in my backyard. Vlacklies fly around it every full moon."

"Luna, they only grow in Denmark," Hermione scoffed.

"No, I have one in my backyard, my father found it on one of his expeditions and planted it on my mother's grave," Luna replied sternly, the dreamy look in her eye vanished, as she stared at Hermione.

"If we can get the flower, how long will it take to make the antidote?" Luna asked, as she turned her attention back to the doctor, her lucid gaze returning.

"About ten to fifteen minutes, we have a nurse here who has made the antidote before. A while back, but she's sure she can make it again," the healer answered.

"Hermione, we're going to my house!" Luna exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's hand. They apparated away with a loud pop.

"Do you really think she has the flower in her backyard?" Dr. Willis asked them.

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe, you never know with Luna."

"I hope so," Hannah whimpered softly as she cried into her hands.

"Me too," Dr. Willis added, "I must be returning to Neville. Have a mediwitch get me, if they do actually get the flower."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Hermione and Luna returned. And everyone was there, Hannah's father and grandfather, Neville's gran, the Weasley clan, even some aurors, teachers, and Minister Kingsley.<p>

Hermione ran into the room, while Luna skipped in, smiling wide.

"I can't believe it, but Luna really did have a Moaning Mantis in her backyard!" Hermione cried in amazement.

Luna held out her hands to reveal a white lily, that swayed like a Praying Mantis, the middle of its pedals were a soft shade of green. As it moved one could hear soft moaning coming from it.

A mediwitch quickly left the station and retrieved Dr. Willis. Dr. Willis came out with a mediwitch. His eyes widened in amazement, and Luna handed the delicate flower to the mediwitch.

"I can't believe it," he whispered softly and the mediwitch ran off with the flower into a small room.

They all sat with baited breath, hoping that with this Neville would pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it ok? :) And lets take a quick vote! Review whether or not you think Neville should make it through with little to no problems, make it with lots of problems, or die. :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe but I own the plot and all original characters!**

**Please Review! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so here is the long awaited chapter! :)**

Clumsy Kind of Love Ch. 30

Dr. Willis stepped out of the room in which they were working on Neville. Hannah jerked and looked expectantly at Dr. Willis, hope in her eyes, but also a trace of sorrow and fear. Everyone in the room held their breath awaiting Dr. Willis' news.

"Mr. Longbottom…," he began.

"Oh just get on with it young'un! That's my grandson!" Mrs. Augusta Longbottom interrupted, and scowled at the young healer.

"He…," he started again.

"Are you going to tell us or what, mate?" Dean exclaimed and gave him a hard look.

"Well, Neville…," Dr. Willis tried.

"Are ye goin' t' just stand around, or are ye goin' t' speak up!" Seamus added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"LET THE LAD TALK!" Mrs. Weasley huffed and everyone soon shut their mouths and looked at the healer sheepishly. Mrs. Weasley nodded at him and gave him a soft smile to continue.

"As I was saying before, we managed to make the antidote correctly and give it to Neville….IN TIME!" Dr. Willis told them and smiled.

The room erupted into joy and elation, and soon everyone was smiling, hugging, and crying tears of joy. Nobody was ashamed of the wet trails of salty liquid on their cheeks.

Hannah let out the breath she had been holding and sobbed happily into her hands. _Thank Sweet Merlin! Neville's going to live!_ She thought happily, and smiled through her tears.

As the celebration died down, the healer cleared his throat and everyone looked at him expectantly. They were surprised when they saw the little bit of sadness in his expression.

"There is some bad news, however," Dr. Willis told them quietly, and one could hear a pin drop.

"And that is?" Hannah asked softly, her expression somewhat solemn now.

"We were unable to remove the scars that came from the poison, so extending from his right index finger to his right big toe, there will always be black spidery veins showing the path the poison took. In addition, he will have to go through some sort of rehabilitation, and will never have full range of motion in his right arm. His right leg seems to have healed completely and expect that he will be able to have full use of that. Plus, he seems to be having night terrors and nightmares. We think that he…he may not be able to recover mentally from all the pain he endured," Dr. Willis informed them and frowned.

Hannah looked down and could feel the tears prickling at the back of her eyes; she stared hard at the floor. _He's alive. As long as he's alive, I can cope with anything else. My Neville will come back…I hope._

She looked back up and gave the healer a hard look. "Can we see him?" she asked sternly.

"Err…Yes," Dr. Willis said with a nod, "only one or two at a time though."

Everyone looked around and then nodded at Mrs. Longbottom and Hannah to enter. "We'll just head back to the Burrow and bring some food and supplies over for you later. If you need anything just send an owl or a patronus!" Mrs. Weasley told them with a soft tender smile as she ushered everyone out of St. Mungo's.

Hannah took a deep breath and Mrs. Longbottom grabbed her hand. She gave Hannah a firm nod, but the look in her eyes was gentle and tender as they followed the healer into Neville's room.

Neville was lying on the hospital bed, his right arm looked pale and sickly and the black veins of the poison stood out significantly against his skin. His face was extremely pale, and his eyes looked sunken, as he slept restlessly. He would groan and it was easy to tell that his eyes were moving fast underneath his eyelids. His breathing was ragged and Mrs. Longbottom took a seat in the chair on the left side of the bed.

Hannah stood and walked over to him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, as she gazed into his face. She kissed his forehead, and Neville visibly relaxed, his breathing slowed and became smoother. The healer sighed and left the room satisfied that Neville was in good hands.

Hannah flicked her wand and a chair came scooting up behind her and she took a seat on Neville's right side. She held his blackened hand and pressed it tenderly to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

Mrs. Longbottom had left about an hour earlier to go home and sleep, saying that she would be back in the morning. Mrs. Weasley had brought dinner by which Hannah didn't eat much of and Mrs. Longbottom ended up taking most of the meal home. Hannah's father and grandfather stopped by and she spoke with them for a few minutes. They had brought her clothing and other personal products.

After that it was just Neville and Hannah. She had changed into the pajamas her father had brought her earlier in Neville's personal bathroom. She put her hair into a ponytail and had fallen asleep in the chair she had been sitting in beforehand. Her head was lying on Neville's bed, and her hand was firmly holding his as she slept.

Neville awoke, and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly and used his left hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. When he tried to use his right hand, he felt something squeeze his hand and keep it firmly where it was. He gasped and visions of his last couple days came rushing back to him. He felt like he was suffocating, until he saw the golden hair that fell around her like a halo.

Her soft warm breath tickled his right hand and she nuzzled it affectionately as she slept, smiling softly. Neville's breath caught in his throat and he sighed. _Hannah…_ he thought quietly and he stared at her. He didn't even notice the mediwitch's presence until she thrusted a potion into his left hand and motioned for him to drink it. He did, albeit reluctantly, and groaned at the awful mucky taste it left behind as it inched down his throat.

That's when Hannah's eyes fluttered open and gasped as she saw Neville's chocolate brown eyes looking back into her crystal blue ones. "Neville!" Hannah exclaimed softly as if it was a dream.

"Hannah?" Neville asked quietly his voice was sad and his tone raspy. His eyes were hopeful that this wasn't just another illusion his mind had conjured up, and that he was still really in Cassandra Lestrange's dark dank basement.

"I'm here, Neville," she whispered softly and kissed the palm of his hand. And that's when he noticed that his hand was black. He let out a strangled yelp and his eyes widened.

"M-My hand!" he whimpered softly and then he felt shadow pains hit him, and it felt like the poison was still inching its way through his body.

"Neville, look at me," Hannah responded softly and she stood. She leaned in close so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"You're ok. It's just a scar, like everything else. I STILL love you. Who cares if your hand is black, we'll get through this together," she added quietly and pressed her lips to his in chaste kiss that portrayed all the love she had for him. Hannah tried to pull away, but Neville wrapped his arms around her, forcing a wince away as his right arm ached. He pulled her to him, and kissed her back.

It was a while later when they had finally separated, and they now laid side by side, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Neville sighed softly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"And I love you," Hannah replied with a smile.

Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter before the EPILOGUE! :) My first story is coming to an end (tears up), but I hope you guys liked it! And yes, Neville lived, thats who reviewed wanted and I live to please!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe, J.K.R does. I do however own plot and original characters!**

**Just because it's the last chapter before the epilogue doesn't mean that I don't want reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok yes, I have broken the last chapter into two seperate chapters! XD **

**My first story is coming to a close! I hope you like it!**

Epilogue Part 1 of Clumsy Kind of Love

"Oh Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!" Neville whispered to himself as he looked into the mirror of the upstairs boy's dormitories at Hogwarts.

"Neville! Mate! Relax!" Ron yelled through the door of the bathroom.

Neville's started taking quick deep breaths, and sweating profusely. "I can't! I can't! What if I embarrass her, mate! What if I trip or stutter and she doesn't want to marry me! I can't lose her, Ron! She's my everything!" Neville panted back.

"NEVILLE SERIOUSLY MATE!" Ron sighed loudly.

"Ron!" Harry whispered harshly. "Hey, mate! Hannah knows who she's marrying otherwise she wouldn't have said yes! You're clumsy, you stutter, but she loves you just the same! And if she doesn't marry you, she isn't the girl for you! But, Neville she loves you, a lot, and I doubt that you could do anything to not marry you!" Harry said encouragingly and looked at the others with a sheepish look.

"Plus, Nevy ol' chap! You don't get out here, you can't even try to marry the girl and you'll lose her anyway!" George added and gave the others a timid smile.

Neville knew the guys were right but, that didn't mean the fear wasn't still there. He felt as if he would die if he lost her. He looked down at his hands and it hit him, an epiphany one could say.

Hannah wasn't going to back out. Hannah didn't run away when he had uncontrollably stuttered around her at first. She didn't leave him when he would cry out at night, because of the night terrors that had enveloped him. In fact, she insisted that she stay with him, until they stopped. Hannah didn't shy away from his blackened hand; she loves it because it's a part of him. She may rather that his hand wasn't covered in the spidery black vein reminders, but she doesn't avoid it, she accepted it.

Hannah loved him. And there was no reason to freak out, when his groomsmen were right.

Neville opened the door, and his groomsmen, Harry, George, Dean, Seamus, and Ron, smiled at him.

"Tha' be the Neville we know!" Seamus exclaimed and clapped him on his back with a toothy grin.

"Now let's get out there! Ye know thee women be angry if we aren't out there on time!" Seamus added and laughed.

Neville nodded sheepishly and took one more look into the mirror of the bathroom, fixing his wedding robes and followed his groomsmen out of the boys' dormitories.

They walked down to the greenhouses, reminiscing in the good old memories being at Hogwarts brought.

* * *

><p>Hannah fixed the wedding veil on top of her head and looked into the mirror as her bridesmaids toted on her, telling her how beautiful she looked.<p>

She looked down at her hand where the wedding will sit after today and sighed. She was going to be Mrs. Neville Longbottom, and she smiled at the thought of this day finally being here. Hannah looked over at the clock and saw it was time to head down to the greenhouses.

It was time to become a Longbottom, she looked around at her bridesmaid, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and her cousins, Nancy and Pattie. "It's time to go girls," she told them and smiled.

"So it seems," Luna said and smiled wistfully at Hannah.

"Shall we then!" Ginny exclaimed and straightened her crystal blue bridesmaid dress and picked up her own bouquet.

The other girls did the same, and they followed Hannah as she put her veil down. After doing that she gingerly picked up the bouquet Neville had made for her and led them all to the greenhouses.

Neville's heart stopped when Hannah entered, her honey blond hair was down the way he liked it. There wasn't anything special about it and that's just how Neville liked it. The thin transparent veil fell over her face, hiding most of her face, but was unable to dim the shine of her crystal blue eyes. The wedding dress she wore was simple, strapless, no fancy embroideries, or material. It fit her just right, hugging and accentuating her curviness and features. It shimmered in the light of the greenhouse.

Hannah gasped at the bright blue flowers of different varieties that filled the room. Some of them glowed and gave off a soft blue hue that hung over the room. The greenhouse was more beautiful than she had ever remembered, and Hannah almost broke down crying right there in the middle of the doorway. Neville had made the bouquets, the boutonnieres, and had set up the greenhouse for the wedding, and they were all extremely beautiful. He had spent so much time in trying to make this day perfect for her. She couldn't believe that that kind of man awaited her at the end of this hallway. Her father joined her and gave her a timid smile as she took his arm in hers.

Hannah sighed as she finally focused on the timid, loving, Neville. His robes were impeccably clean, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Neville's hair was somewhat messy and his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be stuck on her. She almost giggled at the adorably funny sight of her husband-to-be, and she felt her heart swell with even more love for the man. Which had seemed almost impossible to her, yet he had done it again and made her fall more in love with him.

* * *

><p>Neville tripped and stumbled as he reached out to shake Mr. Marian Abbott's hand. He smiled at her sheepishly as everyone in the room chuckled. The rest of the ceremony, Neville stuttered and stumbled, blushed and fidgeted, but Hannah wouldn't of had it any other way. That was her Neville, why she loved him, and she would take out anyone who tried to change that about him.<p>

Finally the time had come for Neville to finally kiss his new bride. Hannah smiled as his lips trembled against hers. When he tried to back away sheepishly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and coaxed him into a less nervous kiss. The guests whooped and whistled as Hannah finally let Neville free from the lip lock.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Hannah and Neville looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Sure the wedding had gone a little wrong, Neville had tripped and stumbled, stuttered and mumbled, blushed and fidgeted, but it was their kind of love, the only kind of love for them, the clumsy kind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the wedding? Was it ok? I took me forever to at least be a little comfortable with posting this! That's why it was such a long wait! <strong>

**Please review! Even though it's the end, it's nice to know how I did and what to change in the future! XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the last chapter of Clumsy Kind of Love! **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed my story and I hope that you do the same to my other stories in the future! Those who did so inspired me to keep writing chapters! So thanks again!**

Epilogue Part 2 of Clumsy Kind of Love

"Dad!" the pre-teen girl groaned as she dragged a tall brown-haired man around Platform 9 and ¾.

"Frankie, Alice, and Tommy are already on the train!" she whined.

"I know, I know, but your mother wanted to see you off! You are our last one to go off to Hogwarts! We are allowed to be a little sentimental!" the man chuckled and then he caught sight of his wife.

She had rounded out over the nineteen years of marriage, and she wasn't quite as petite or curvy as she had been back when they had attended Hogwarts. She had gained a few pounds from her child bearing days and although he would never tell her that. There is no fury like that of a woman's scorn, they always said, and he had taken it to heart.

It didn't matter if she wasn't quite as youthful as she had been, she still took his breath away, made his knees go weak, and his palms go sweaty. His heart still pounded painfully in his chest when she smiled that soft smile he loved, the one he knew that was reserved just for him.

She turned towards them her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mirth and a little bit of sorrow as her blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. That soft smile made a reappearance and his knees almost buckled at the strength and beauty of this one, but all of those smiles did that to him. She reluctantly looked away and down at their daughter.

"Hey sweetie!" she said and hugged her little one close.

"Mummm!" the girl whined as a few passing by sixth years snickered.

"Fine! Fine!" the woman laughed and pulled away slowly. She tucked a strand of her daughter's honey blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Make sure to write dear ol' mum, ya hear!" the woman whispered and then pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Now go on! Make friends! I want a letter as soon as you get there though!" she replied as the girl waved goodbye to her parents and ran off into the crowd. They caught a quick glimpse of her hopping onto the train and disappearing from their sight.

"I can't believe their all grown up; first it was Frankie, then Alice, Tommy, and now our little Bea! I have an empty nest!" she cried softly as her husband pulled her into his arms.

"Dear, yes their all off to Hogwarts but we have seven, yes seven, years yet until you have an empty nest! And they will always need us, love! Always! We are their parents!" He told her and kissed her forehead. He sighed as he inhaled the soft scent of butterbeer, vanilla, and something distinctly feminine that made him woozy every time.

"I know, I know! It just seems like yesterday we were taking them home for the first time!" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"And we did a great job getting them to now, to Hogwarts. Let's go home! It's child free for the first time in a long time, and I don't have to be to Hogwarts until tonight," he replied and leaned back a little, all the while raising an eyebrow and smirking.

She laughed, "I love you, Professor Longbottom."

"I love you, Hannah Longbottom," he answered, "forever and always."

They shared a chaste kiss before watching the Hogwarts train pull out of sight. They apparated to their now empty home.

Their love had been difficult in the start, facing unforeseen obstacles, but their clumsy kind of love stood the test of time and marriage. They could only hope their own children would someday discover their own kind of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you guys think of the very LAST chapter? And the kids' names? Bea is short for Beatrice (which I decided was Hannah's mother's name :))! <strong>

**Please review!**

**My next story is entitled Love, Harpies, and Dragons and it's a Gwenog Jones / Charlie Weasley shipping! I hope you look at it too! Thanks again for reading my first story! XD**


End file.
